Ash's digital adventure
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash finds himself at the new world and met new friends Tai and the gang with digimon as they journey together and begin their greatest adventure is what lies ahead for Ash and his pokemon Stronger ash, mature Ash, smarter Ash, AshxSoraxMimi
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter 1**

 **Ash in the new world**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

"In the world that was different because no people only thing that live here are creatures made of data called themselves digimon short for digital monsters there are many different species of digimon but there are humans been chosen to be digidestined carry devices called digivices but the darkness will stop at nothing to destroy them you think you know this story but you're wrong the digidestined are not the only ones that came to the digital world...it was my story how it begin." Said the voice was narrating in the digital world The group is again walking through the forest with  
road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over their heads, making a loud noise.

"Wha- hey!" Said a preteen girl, much taller than she was four years before. Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps was the first to hear it

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Said a wild hair male preteen, and as such much taller than he was as a small child. He now wears his trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps his Digivice, a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Said a other male preteen, and though he is much taller, his hair is as spiky as ever. He now wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, light green socks

"It looked like a big flying gear." Said the same girl seeing a big flying gear but black color "Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Said a boy older, but very short for his age. He wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif "Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Said a blue hair boy wears big glasses Joe is significantly taller, towering over the other DigiDestined and even children his own age. His hair is now longer and spikier, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots.

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Said the wild hair boy as a young boy is slightly older and taller, but not by much, still standing as the youngest and shortest of the DigiDestined. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by the goggle boy.

"T.K.!" Said the blue hat girl

"Whoa! That was scary!" Said the boy name TK "Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!" Said the goggle boy as Tk listen "Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" Tk asked an pink bird digimon name biyomon "No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Said biyomon as an winged digimon flew to TK "Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!" Said the digimon as T.K. laughs and hugs him

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Said the blue hat girl "Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Said the blonde hair boy as the goggle one looks at him "This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." He said "Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Said biyomon

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Said the girl

"Together sounds good!" Said biyomon

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we-" as she has her eyes closed "Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." Said biyomon as Sora opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. The two run to catch up as they were following sora stops "Sora what is it?" Said biyomon as sora feels a breeze fast "something's not right?" As sora and biyomon look up something appeared from the sky as a light appeared shooting down like a meteor and crash where they were before

"Sora it landed where we are at!" Said biyomon as sora was determine to follow that impact "let's go to that spot" as sora goes back and biyomon follows when they reach to the spot where to almost fell they see the light faded sora covered her eyes when she looked again saw it was a boy exact age as her and tai has raven hair, lighting marks he wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket His pockets have more detail, and the gold trim on the bottom is a small stripe. The white collar and sleeves are given more detail as well. , white collar and sleeves, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue have cuffs resemble bracelets , black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized ball symbol also wears a nice backpack but around each of his wrists wears a strange Ring on his left wrist' on his right was a other Ring and gave the Stone on it

"Is he OK?" Sora said as she went closer to him then something appeared was a yellow mouse has black tips on his ears' red dots on his cheeks then has a thunder shape tail was defending him as he has electricity coming out "Sora let me handle this!" Biyomon was soaring to the air going to attack then sora calls it off "no biyomon I'll handle this." Said sora as she walks to the creature "it's OK we're not here to hurt him we're here to help." Said sora as the mouse calms down "pika pi" said the mouse but it seems that's the way he speaks as sora understands him "yes is he OK?" She ask as they heard him waking up

"Ah...my head" as he looks at the view "that's not kanto where am I?" He said as he heard footsteps when he saw sora "who's she?" He said in his mind "hey you OK" she was nice to him as the boy seems to trust her "yeah...I'm fine." As he sees his companion "pikachu!" Said the boy as a creature name pikachu was running to him happy as he hugged his friend as sora watches them just a minute then she spoke to him

"Um...hey uh..." She was confused that she does not know her name as the boy stands "Ash...my name is Ash Ketchum." Said the boy was name Ash Ketchum had introduced himself to sora "Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you I'm Sora...Sora Takenouchi" said Sora introduced herself

"Sora Takenouchi that's a nice name." Said Ash but Sora was surprised at first

"Oh uh...thank you." Said Sora as Biyomon flies around ash and pikachu "hi Ash it's nice to meet you and uh..." Like sora biyomon does not know who pikachu was "that's pikachu he's my friend" said Ash as pikachu introduced himself to them "pika pi" said pikachu as sora speaks to him again "Ash is that all pikachu was saying?" Said Sora as Ash chuckled at the minute "OK now I can I see I'm not at kanto." As sora and biyomon are confused "kanto?" Said sora as Ash looks at her "right I'm not form here. I'm from the other world." Said Ash as Sora was surprised again that he's from the other world

"You mean you can tell that biyomon was different." She asked him "yes it happened before with giratina the legendary Pokémon of sinnoh who took me and " Dawn" to the disorientation world" said Ash as sora heard the name "Pokémon" believes that's what pikachu was named "Pokémon I understand now but Ash one thing how did you got here?" Sora asked him as Ash started to think "I can't remember Sora" said Ash

"You can't remember how you got here. Maybe my friend Izzy can help." Said sora as Ash thinks about it "I like the idea maybe he can help me about this" as Ash shows sora an device looks similar to the one she had but was different model with a M on it "that looks just like mine." Said sora then she heard her friends calling her name as they came to her

"Well thanks a lot for waiting!" Said Sora telling her friends "Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!" Said the blonde hair boy as sora spoke "well We're lost, and met a new now these guys are making jokes." Said sora as they saw Ash "who's he?" Said Tai as sora knew who he mean "my new friend I met his name is Ash Ketchum." Said sora as tai then shows a normal look "now that's good news we meet a human and nice to meet you ash I'm Tai Kamiya" said Tai as Ash can see they're fine for new faces in high places

"Nice to meet you Tai" said ash then the blonde hair one spoke "And I'm matt and this is my little brother tk." Said matt as tk reveal to be his little brother "hi there." Said tk as Ash waved back to him "I'm Izzy nice to meet you as well Ash." Said Izzy as ash now knows who he is now then the cowboy hat girl was in front of him "hi Ash I'm Mimi it's great to meet you for the first time." Said Mimi as the last one with glasses looks down

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" He said as mimi spoke "You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!" Said Mimi as Sora chuckled "That's Joe Ash he's fine but don't scare him he might wet pants." Said sora

"I can see why?" Said Ash as pikachu was on his shoulder

"Pika" said pikachu Then The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles. "Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!" Said Matt of telling his idea "They'll just lead to trouble." Said Joe as Ash looks at Sora "does he always been like that?" Ash asked her "you had no idea Ash." She said to him As they walk through the clearing, a big black gear flies through the blue sky. "Look, the alien saucer again!" Said Izzy as Ash looks at that gear "And it's headed for a close encounter!" Said Matt as Ash facepalmed from that ridiculous thing

"Check please you two an alien saucer looks like a black gear to me" said Ash The gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. Izzy wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs. "Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." Said tk as Matt looks at him "Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on." Said matt telling him to put his shoes on "Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Said mimi

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Said Joe

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Said Sora as Ash chuckled "of course not we're in the digital world with digimon sora" said Ash as sora feels a chuckle from her when she heard that word was funny "they're right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." Said Izzy looking at his computer "hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?" Said mimi "Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked her "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Said Mimi was being silly to her friends

"That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Said Joe being sarcastic "Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Said Izzy calming Joe down "Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick." Said the bug digimon telling Izzy to find some shade "You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Said mimi

"Hmm? What?" Said Joe confused as Mimi holds up a compass and laughs. "The sun melted the numbers right off!" Said Mimi as Ash finds this interesting "Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of Them actually work. Said Tai

" if it works?" Said Ash as Mimi's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examines it.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Said Izzy made a best discovery "Oh well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi replied that comment "This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!." Said sora finds the world weird "I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat." Said Izzy but dehydrate is not on their vocabulary "Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Said Tai but that's not helping at all "Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!" Mimi shouted then she heard water bottle cap open as she sees Ash handing out water bottles

"If you want water just ask." Ash said as Mimi feels like she's in heaven "oh thank you Ash and uh..." She sees pikachu make that everyone saw "whoa what's that?" Said Tai as Mimi finds it cute "it's cute I want to hold him." Mimi wants to hug pikachu good thing ash was there "best not too tight or bad thing happens." Said Ash at the volcano The black gear grinds through the rock it landed in, while a firey face growls.

I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analysed the relative humidity." Said Izzy taken samples "And what did you find out?" Sora ask as she's drinking water from the bottle that Ash gives her

"It's really, really hot." Said izzy

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now." Said tai showing courage "We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along." Said Mimi enjoys the water bottle "My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" Said the plant digimon "Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." As Mimi takes off her big pink hat and places it on .Palmon's head. "Thank you, Mimi." She said as tk smells something "Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" Said tk as matt thinks "Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Said matt then Mimi was daydreaming

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards..." Mimi laughs. Biyomon stops walking, and the others turn to her. "Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster." Said Biyomon as sora cheers her up "You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora replied "Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Said biyomon

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!" Said Tai as joe agreed "Mmm hmmm." He said of agreement

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Said the insect

Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing..." As Tai pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance. "What is it, Tai?" Tk asked him "Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai said to them "Water?" Biyomon was surprised "This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!" Said Joe as they notice huts "That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people." Said Izzy might be in luck "And shade!" Said palmon hoping for shade "Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!" Mimi thinking about hats she can get "Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" Said tk

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Said the winged digimon "Great! Let's get outta this desert!" As The kids, ash, pikachu and digimon cheer and head for the village. The firey face proves to belong to a being made entirely of fire, who is standing, growling happily until the black gear frees itself from the rock it buried iteslf in, and flies toward him. It buries itself beneath his skin, and the creature groans in pain.

The kids and their digimon have discovered a village, but it's not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon. "From so far away, everything looks so big." Said tai

"But they're so cute and tiny!" Said Mimi talking about small creatures called yokomon "Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked them "And just what do giant digimon drink?" Yokomon said about sora "Me? I'm no digimon." Said sora as biyomon spoke to them "My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice.' Said biyomon as the yokomon are confused "What's a human being?" They said "If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?" One asked them "This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Said Joe

"It's OK Joe we're just new here even I was new to you guys." Said Ash cheers him up "he's right, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Said Tai helps out too "Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Said Mimi feels cheery "There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore." Said matt feel annoyed

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Said Izzy as Ash sighed again "here they go with the alien cliché again." Said Ash then he noticed tk and his winged friend shown up "Hey there Ash patamon and I want to say thanks for the water" said tk as Ash accepted "no problem tk" said Ash

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Said Patamon

"He's not the only one." Said Joe as Ash still comes prepare "then let's eat" as Ash brings out his supplies of food "is that really food I'm dreaming or seeing a mirage." Said Joe as Ash had one idea "just have a sandwich and ..." As the seal digimon spoke "sorry I'm gomamon." Said Gomamon as him and Joe share the sandwich in half then others got food "say Ash you're not bad for a new friend and your digimon here." Said Tai as Ash chuckled "no offense tai pikachu is not a digimon he's a pokemon and we're from a other world." Said Ash as they were stunned as Ash tells them who he was and what are pokemon

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" Said yokomon "When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Said biyomon as the yokomon feel upset "You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Said yokomon as biyomon chuckled "No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Said biyomon

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" Said Yokomon as Biyomon tells them "Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Said biyomon as sora heard that

"She had to protect me?" Sora thought

"When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved." Biyomon tells them as sora thinks more "Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolve for us. We're lucky kids. But..." As she looks at Ash telling more of his tale to the others "Why was Ash been chosen from his world but when I met him and pikachu they're nice and kind he even understand where he was." Said Sora

"Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us just like Ash share his food." Said biyomon as sora likes the idea "Oh wow." Said sora as All the kids cheer, and Joe raisies his fist in the air. "Let's see hands if you want lemonade!" Said Joe thinking of lemonade "I wonder what Yokomon eat." Tk wondered "I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Said Tai

"I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and..." As Izzy was cut off "Water, water!" Tk said something about water "Water?" Izzy was confused "Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!" Tk shouted by the fountain "Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!" Said yokomon

as tentomon flew by "Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Said tentomon

"interesting of water comes from a mountain." Said Ash as pikachu agreed while drinking it "pika" said pikachu "Where's Mount Mihirashi?" Tk asked them "Up there!" As Ash and T.K. turns to look where the Yokomon indicate. "Hey, that's a live volcano!" Said tk as yokomon nodded "Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." Said Yokomon then Ash was been thinking about all this "hmm digimon are different than Pokémon because they are like people I wonder if this device might have chosen for a reason." Ash think but On the mountain, the fire creature roars and heats the mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound is heard.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!" Izzy replied as The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well. "That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." Said tk lucky he saved a bottle of water ash give him "What is happening?" Tai asked as the yokomon looked "The water evaporated!" They repled "That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Said the yokomon

"I'll check it out." Said tai as he runs to the lake "Let's all go." Sora replied but Ash saw it before them "you better scratch that remark guys." As The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty. "The water's all gone!" Said izzy

"Goodness, where did it go?" Mimi whined

"Somebody pulled the plug!" Said tk as tai calms them down "Alright, let's not panic." As they are Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom. "Dry as a bone." Said matt as tai just stick with a plan "I won't give up." As Tai pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and Tai jumps back, hopping from foot to foot. "Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi thinks as matt remembers something "hey Ash! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt said to him

"Yes I do remember seeing it" ash replied remembering the gear "thats right It crashed right into a hillside." Said Izzy as sora was not impressed "Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Said sora as Joe looks at the mountain "That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe asked them "That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." Said yokomon

"Mmmm hmmm." Said izzy "We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a firey digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!" Said Yokomon telling them about meramon "I want a closer look at that mountain." As Tai pulls out his pocket telescope.

"You say this character Meramon is a firey digimon? What does he look like? Nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!" Tai shout by seeing meramon coming"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him!" Said the yokomon as he's coming "Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!" Meramon was shouting

(Digi Analyzer)

"Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said as Meramon sobs in pain. "This is weird. He's crying!" Tai said seeing him in pain "Burning!" Meramon shouted "Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora replied by the fiery creature "What do we do?" Tai said as meramon is getting closer "Burning, burning, burning" mereamon shouted "Look, he's coming straight toward the village!" Said sora seeing him heading towards them "Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!" Biyomon said as meramon is heading towards the forest

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still." Said sora as The group in the village remains motionless as Meramon rushes through the forest toward them. "You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Said meramon "Don't move a muscle!" Sora tells them "Agh! Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon screamed "Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai said as The group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, run from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. They herd all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Said tai getting the yokomon to safety "All the way to the rear!" Sora said to them "Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!" As Matt is working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with more of them.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Said joe as pikachu leads the yokomon in the boat

"Easy now, you'll be okay." Tai said to the yokomon "Who's not here?" As Sora thinks, and remembers her friend Biyomon. "The Yokos... I'll take care of them!" As biyomon leads them "This is bad! Run, come on!" As Sora looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below. "Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon shouts "Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!" Said Sora as Ash watches "I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon said to sora "Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!" As sora chases after biyomon

"Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai said to her "Hey, where is Sora going?" Joe wondered "Sora! Come back!" Matt shouted as Sora runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon has helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon. "I'm not just going to stand here and see sora get hurt" ash reaches for his pokeball "Ah, good. They're all safe now." Said biyomon

"Watch out!" Sora shout as A huge, flaming figure appears on the cliff behind Biyomon. "Biyomon, he's right behind you!" Sora shouted "Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!" In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends Biymon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" As Sora leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sora said to biyomon Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Sora laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug. "Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon thanked sora for saving her "Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Said sora "You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon replied as Meramon roars, and forms a fireball in his hand. "Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora." Said biyomon "what?" Sora said "You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." With a determined face, Biyomon flies up to Meramon. "You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!" Biyomon said as Meramon is pushed back, but takes several more of Biyomon's attacks.

"Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!" Said biyomon as she fights meramon "Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" Said meramon "We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!" Said Tai as Izzy nodded "Yeah." Said Izzy then tk noticed something "where's Ash guys?" Said tk "Yeah! He's right where is he?" Said tai as meramon summons a fireball "Fire ball! Catch!" As The ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the sky.

"Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon..." As sora noticed a water shape shruiken hits meramon good then pikachu leaps and saved biyomon as sora saw who threw that shruiken was a blue frog "where did you come from?" Sora asked as she heard Ash's voice

"Greninja let's stop meramon now!" Ash said as a frog name greninja nodded and ready to fight

"Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster." Tai came to help "What we need is teamwork!" Izzy said as they're ready to fight "I'm ready. Give me your best shot!" Meramon shout as Agumon fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blows a Boom Bubble at Meramon. All the attacks hit, but the firey digimon only grows in size. "We need a fire extinguisher!" Said joe as matt was stunned That made him bigger!" Matt said to Joe "Yeah." Joe replied "Why do I suffer so?" Meramon said in pain "If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai said

"Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy replied that question "Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt thinks "Growing pains?" Izzy was confused "Matt, this is not a time to joke!" Joe replied not liking it "Better get ready, here I come!" Meramon jumps down from the cliff, to where Tai, Izzy and Sora, Ash, Greninja, Pikachu are with Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Patamon. Biyomon looks up weakly from where she had fallen.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." As the device was glowing from sora so was biyomon "Ah!" Izzy screamed as biyomon changes "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Birdramon, the huge fire bird swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Said Sora as meramon fights back "What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!" The fireball hits Birdramon in the back. "Don't turn your back!" Sora shout as Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball. "Birdramon, move away!" Sora shout but greninja moves to fight "quick greninja use water shruiken!" As Greninja used water shruiken Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack.

"Meteor wing!" As Meramon's smile fades as water shruiken and several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

"It was a gear!" Izzy shout "What is it?" Patamon asked "It made him crazy!" Izzy said to him "Right!" Tai replied I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy." Matt said as tk cheer "Yay! Greninja and Biyomon did it!" Tk said Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the smaller Biyomon as Sora watches. "Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend." Then she looks at Ash with greninja "Ash had saved biyomon and helped us I never seen such will he had in him " sora smiled the feels a pink streak on her face

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Said biyomon as sora snaps out of it "Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Said sora "I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you know." As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles. Sun is setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon is sitting with his neighbours. "Meramon, why did you attack our village?" Yokomon said

"I couldn't stop myself." He said "That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Said the yokomon The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon remembered

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi." Yokomon replied Later, as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the Yokomon, ash, pikachu, greninja and the Digi-Destined watch him leave.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" They said

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!" Said biyomon still hungry "My tummy's ready for some action!" Said tk The group sits down down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish. "What is this stuff?" Tai asked them Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Said Mimi enjoying it "Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai said Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon tells them "Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." Said joe "You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Said sora

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!" Tk said as he's eating "Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt said not eating "Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora refuse to eat "I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!" Joe said as Sora laughs, then looks over at Biyomon. "And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart!" Sora said then

"No way..." Sora heard tai as she noticed even the others that Ash finish off his, tai's, matt's, Dora's and Joe's bowls off nonstop as he lowers them down "there's nothing wrong with them the food taste good" ash said

"Wow Ash is kind, help others and has a bottomless pit" she giggled

 **thats it of the first chapter I made hope you enjoy this version I made of Ash's digital adventure and his other four pokemon are not be revealed it's a surprised ones also hope you enjoy how ash met sora and now I'm also planning a new story showing Ash with Sora,Kari,Mimi and Dawn a lemon special and this one I thought of will have Pokémon, digimon,yugioh, beyblade together be working in progress and I'll keep working on AshxSora and AshXKari stories always and CH 2 be in soon after the other stories if you had ideas send pm or reviews enjoy this story**


	2. chapter 2

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **2**

 **andromon on a rampage**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

"Hey Sora here well we had just finished crossing what seemed like an uncrossable desert when we found a village made up of thousands of Yokomon then I had met Ash who was from a other world with his creatures called pokemon but the village was under attack by Meramon. He was really mad because he had a weird flying black gear stuck inside of his back. We tried to get all the Yokomon away from the village but there were just too many of them. Biyomon digivolved to Bidramon then Ash helps with his greninja and was able to drive out the black gear and destroy it. Then Meramon and the village went back to normal we'll just see how long that lasts.

While their encounter with meramon Ash with the digidestined were traveling at the same land "We passed this place before." Said Sora seeing the same scenery "You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!" Joe replied that word "That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired." Mimi stops for a rest followed by Gomamon and Tk.

"My feet are hot." " said tk as Ash see them can't stand the heat "This is not good we should stop" Ash said as Matt nodded "Looks like Ash is right we're taking a break." Said Matt as they rest from the walk

"Well it's not like we have some place to be." Sora said to them "I guess you're right there's no reason to hurry." Said Tai

"Check out Izzy I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Said Matt seeing izzy on his computer

"Aliens are you serious" Ash said then tai spoke "Maybe he's asking them to beam him up." Tai said a joke "sheesh you too" Ash said then izzy spoke "Still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy replied seeing nothing on his computer "Hey Izzy I know how to get it to boot up you've got to give it a couple of" As Ash was confused

"I didn't get what Tai said here" Ash replied as pikachu nodded "It was something to do with whacking the computer Ash" pikachu replied because Tai and Agumon try to grab it and hit it "Hey quit it are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy said grabbing his laptop

"Gosh your acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai said to him "Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Said sora

"Well this was interesting" said Ash as tai saw something

"Huh Humph what? Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out." As Tai runs towards the smoke "Hey Tai wait for me." As agumon follows "The attention span of a gnat." Joe said as he follows "Ah whatever." Said Matt "Oh we've got graphics, we got sound, beautiful up and running, huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging huh that's odd." Izzy said

"Hey everybody get over here quick." Tai shouted "Huh" izzy was confused as they had a look "We're coming Tai." Said Sora when they look "Ah." They saw it was a factory "Looks like some kind of factory" said joe

"Lets hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Said Matt as Ash look at him "really we are in a digital world that has no humans" Ash said

"He got a point here" said Sora join Ash's side

"Hmm I wonder what the make in there?" Said joe as they are heading to the factory "I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufactures outlet store they always have some killer deals." -said mimi as Ash and Sora sigh "Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anyone here." Said matt as they are Inside the factory.

"Theres gotta be someone running the equipment." Said Sora as Ash sees the place "I don't think so they run themselves" said Ash as izzy looks around too "Ash is right it seems to be doing quite well all by itself." Said Izzy

"Matt what are the machines making?" Tk asked Matt "You got me maybe parts for robots or spaceships." Said matt

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat so is there a cafeteria in this place cause we could really use a good meal." Said Joe They split into groups Ash, pikachu, Tai, Sora and Joe and their digimon and Matt, Tk, Mimi and Izzy.

"Hello is anybody here?" Said Tai

"Wait a minute don't go any further in this direction." Said Sora telling tai "What's the matter with this direction it's just as good as any other direction isn't it?" Said Joe As Biyomon heard something "No wait" said Biyomon as sora looks at her "What is it Biyomon." Said Sora then Ash join in

"What's wrong?" Said Ash as Biyomon spoke "I'm not sure I heard something." She said to them "Huh" sora heard it too "i can hear it too" said Ash so did pikachu "Yeah" said Joe then the group heard it too

"Doesn't sound good to me." Said Tai then back to Matt's group who are searching around "I say we go inside and have a look around." Said Tk as they head in

"ah prodigious now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." Izzy was amazed by this meanwhile Tai and Group find something

"Hey" said agumon saw it was a robot

"Huh" as they look at it "What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai wondered "if I'm no expert I think someone or "something" made it go offline " Ash said to them made Sora impress of the theory "Who knows but lets see if we can help." Said Sora as tai looks at it "It's just a busted robot." Said tai

"It's not a robot it's Andromon." Said gomamon looking at andromon "What this big clunk is a digimon?" Said Tai who was surprised "what do you expect a cyborg " said Ash said a joke that made Sora laugh

"Yes and very much advanced." Said Agumon "Poor thing I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled."said Biyomon

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." Said Sora

"Oh my mom doesn't really want me moving very heavy objects I've got bad knees." Said Joe as Ash sighed "easy joe she means we do it together " said Ash "Ash is right Joe Relax we'll do it." Said Sora as Tai joins in "Right" he said as joe looks at them "Hey." Said Joe as for Matt's group. "What are you doing Izzy?" Said Matt asking izzy

"I'm trying to tap into this power source it I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help." Said Izzy while Tai's group are still trying to free Andromon. "I think it's moving." Said Tai He then fall s backwards hitting a lever making the machine work.

"Hey something's happening." Said Joe as A black gear that infected meramon falls into Andromon's leg.

"Hey something's happening he's coming loose." Joe said as They pull him out. "Yeah." Said both as Ash had a look at him "you think it's offline" said Ash as agumon looks at him "I think he's slowly coming to." Said Agumon

"he needs a couple of whacks." As Tai goes to hit Andromon but Agumon does it. "Tai dont hit it something isn't right?" Said Ash as andromon is online

"I am Andromon."

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone." Said Joe as Ash looks at him "you had some imagination Joe" ash replied "Ash is right He looks friendly enough and I'm sure if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us." She said as Andromon grabs Sora's leg. "Hey let her go!" Ash said as pikachu used iron tail at him

"Forget what I said about being friendly." Said Sora as andromon stands up "I shall punish alien intruders." Andromon said as Ash notice his device active his old kalos pokedex and analysis andromon

(Digi-analayzer)

"Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything."

(End Digi-Analayzer)

"Let's give him all we've got." Said tai

"Ha Spiral Twister." As Biyomon used spiral twister at him "Ah" agumon said as andromon throws Sora but she gets caught by Ash "you ok Sora?" Said Ash as Sora was blushing "Oh yes I'm ok Ash" said Sora as andromon was mad. "Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day watch out." Said Joe

"Maybe this is a good day." Said Gomamon "This is not good." Joe tells them "Well Tai what do we do now?" Said Agumon asking tai "Er Agumon how about trying to blast the roof." Said tai pointing at the roof

"Hmm Pha." As Agumon use pepper breath at the roof Iron bars fall down trapping Andromon. "Boy he's gonna have one ugly headache." Said Tai

"No doubt." Said Sora

"Now lets get out of here." Tai tells them as they run as for Matt, Tk and Mimi are together. "This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it oh maybe with " as for Izzy and Tentomon "Ah ha I've located an access panel to the interior operations." Said Izzy as he is looking

"Let me see Izzy. What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asked "Those markings are bio alien mutations of some sort a computer program. A very complicated program indeed." Said Izzy as He wipes a bit of the program which cuts out the power in the factory. Mimi, Matt and Tk are looking at the conveyer belt.

Ash, pikachu, Tai, Sora Joe and their digimon are still running. "Hey who turned out the lights?" Tai wondered "I break out in hives in the dark." Said joe as andromon is following "Hmmm" he said "What was that?" Joe said

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Said sora "It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out." Said tai

"Well I'm for that." Joe said

"Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us." Tai tells them "just stick with sneaking away instead of jinx us" Ash said to him "i agree Let's sneak away." said sors as they are sneaking away "Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives," said joe ad andromon sees them

"Intruders sited and Andromon doesn't like intruders Lightning Blade." As andromon used lighting blade at them "Ahhhhh" said the group as for Izzy and Tentomon "That was a smooth move Izzy scratch that theory could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?" Said Izzy

"I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy why don't you undelete it?" Tentomon said "Capital Idea a stroke of metallic paint right here vola." Izzy tells them

"They didn't pay their power bill is that it?" Mimi said to them

"You know you have no imagination." Said matt as for izzy "That's rather mysterious." Izzy replied "And just what is so mysterious about it." Said tentomon "Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current this one produces it's own current independently." Izzy replied

"And what does that mean in plain English for those who didn't major in engineering." tentomon said to izzy "Give me a nano here." izzy replied "I'll even give you 3." the insect replied

"If I can decode this particulate programme then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here." izzy is workin his magic then back to Tai's group

" Ah" they shout "Let's get out of here he's getting closer." Sora said as biyomon Screams

"This is not good I don't like this at all." said joe running

"Come on you guys." said biyomon as andromon is attacking "Lightning Blade and fire." as andromon fires his lighting blade as the Gang Screams then

"Krookodile Dragon claw!" as Ash threw his pokeball reveal his dark ground type pokemon wears glasses strikes andromon

"a other pokemon but a crocodile how many does he had?" said Joe as Andromon gets up

"Here me intruders Andromon will exact his vengeance." said andromom

"Hey come on, vengeance we're the ones that jump-started you remember." said Tai as for Izzy and Tentomon

"I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?" tentomon said to izzy "Not at all." he replied to him

"So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles than people" tentomon saif

"Precisely what can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out." izzy said still on his computer

"I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room with no exit. But that's just me." tentomon said to him

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I'd like to learn more about you digimon and also Ash and his pokemon perhaps prove some of my theories." izzy said need to know more

"What are you theorising about? What's the is mystery I am who I am I'm not hiding anything." tentomon said

"Really?" izzy was surprised

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins" said tentomon

"Oh well." izzy has nothing to say as he has a childhood memory

(Flash Back)

"Don't you think it's time we told Izzy the truth dear?" said izzy's mother as the younger izzy was hearing "No I'm afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock." said his dad

"I know your trying to do what's best but I'm worried once he finds out he'll be upset that we didn't tell him sooner." said his mother

"Well we can't think about that now." said his dad

(End Flash Back)

"Izzy, Izzy." as izzy snaps out of it "Oh what did you say?" he asked tentomon

"You were off in another world look at the screen." tentomon points at his computer

"Huh" as izzy look

"It's acting rather strangely perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble can't you feel it in your bones?" said Tentomon as izzy noticed something

"Oh my digivice has been activated." said izzy

(Matt's group.)

"Boy that's productive this thing puts the pieces together and then takes them apart." said matt looking

(Tentomon and Izzy.)

"Tentomon to Izzymon are you reading me." said tentomon as izzy was looking at his screen

"This is merely scientifically speculation but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game and I'm about to abandon my alien theories. Well ah." said izzy as he was cut off

"Oh my it's getting hot in here ow ow I'm burning up do something quickly I'm being" tentomon said as he was burning up

"What's going on hey." izzy said seeing tentomon "Oh ow I can't stand it help." he replied "Hmm" as he's looking at digivice "is it short-circuiting?"

"Oo ee mercy yikes." as he is getting worse

"Woah" izzy replied

"I'm dancing like I've never danced before." tentomon said as izzy has one solution "I'm disconnecting the power now I'll never figure the mystery out now oh well." While Izzy is talking Tentomon is saying ow over an over.

"Oh I don't like computers." tentomon said as izzy notice his digivice

"What's happened to my digivice?" izzy said

(With Tai's group.)

"Andromon will exact his vengeance." said andromon as krrokodile is still fighting "Oh yeah just try it you walking tin can." as Tai jumps to some controls.

"Will you please stop taunting the deranged android." said joe as Tai pulls a lever. "Yeah." tai shout as A crane picks Andromon up

"Don't interrupt altitude reading abnormal." said andromon as Tai's group run again.

"time to go krookodile" said ash as krookodile nodded then Ash notice his leg was like sparks of electricity comin out

"why i have a feeling if something made andromon go beserk" he said

(With Matt's group.)

"Now I'm board grey is my least favourite colour and all this deconstruction is so 10 minutes ago why are we still here?" mimi said to them

"We're still here because we're trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart." said matt

"I really really hope they designed it with a door." said TK

"There's no door it's based on perpetual motion nothing ever stops or leaves this place." matt said as they ran to andromon

"Fire huh." andromon said

"Hey everybody" izzy appeared talking to Matt, Tk and Mimi "you're never going to guess what I've just discovered?" he said

"Vengeance." andromon said

"So what's up?" said matt asking izzy

"Well the computer programme operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going even more incredible in Digiworld basic data and simple living information are a bioble substance it's alive." said Izzy as tai's group appeared

"Hey you guys listen up." said tai as they looked at him "I don't like the tone of his voice." matt said

"We have got to get out of here now." said tai as they are confused

"What do you mean Tai." matt asked as Andromon come up through the floor.

"Capture intruders senses detect hostility bring intruders into firing range." said andromon "Ah Mr weird of a man are you talking to us." matt said to him "Bring missiles to position and fire." as he fires missles

"Matt help." said tk

"Tk" matt shout just then krookodile appeared and strike the missles "hey pick on somebody your size" said Ash appeared "Ash you saved me but where were you?" Tk asked

"i took a bad detour because tai blocked my path" Ash said as tai chuckled nervous "yes my bad" said Tai as andromon fires again

"Look out. Gabumon digivolve to." as gabumon changes "Garurumon" as garurumon charges

"Oh no" said tk as Garurumon knock a missile away but the other one starts firing at Tai, Joe, Sora and their digimon. "Ah" they said

"Agumon digivolve to. Greymon." He destroys the other missiles. "Who challenges Andromon?" as Krookodile, Greymon and Garurumon get attacked.

"Bungling weaklings." said andromon "Get him Greymon." said tai as greymon charges "Recycle that hunk of tin." said matt as Ash knew what he's doing "wait guys that's what he wants you to do"

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" said andromon as garurumon growls "Lightning Blade and file." as he used that move again

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon." said matt

"Maybe cause he's all machine it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." said sora

"Is it possible that we could lose." said tai as Andromon attacks again. "He's beaten them both now." said tai seeing defeat "Looks like there's no hope." matt said as they see Ash aint giving up

"im not giving up on you guys because i dont give up if we do its all over" he said as tentomon has a idea

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." said Tentomon

"What for?" said izzy

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." said Tentomon as it hit izzy

"Yes it's gotta work if I can just recall the exact sequence we cracked the program yeah." said izzy as his digivice was active then tentomon was changing

"Tentomon digivolve to. Kabuterimon." as a huge bug name kabuterimon appeared "yeah" they cheer as Greymon and Garurumon are still being beaten. Kabuterimon buzzes.

"Huh bring missiles to position and fire." but krookodile used stone edge at him saved kabuterimon

"Boy doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" said joe as it hit Ash "izzy i remember when me and krookodile fled his right leg was short circuiting" ash said to him

"Huh that's it hey oh cut his power demobilise his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source ah." said izzy as Ash knows what to do

"pikachu electro ball and krookodile use your new move shadow ball!" Ash said as they nodded

"eat this" said pikachu used electro ball then krookodile was next "first time of using this you pile of junk" as he throws his shadow ball

"my turn Electro Shocker." as the tree attacks hit his leg

"Argh" as The black gear leaves his leg. "He stripped a gear." as the gear was up higher "That musta hurt." mimi said as the gear was destroyed

"That's wicked" said tai as andromon was normal "That black gear reprogrammed my systems some how I'm normally a none violent digimon." hesaid to them

"You could have fooled us." said tai

"No kidding" as sora is whispering to Joe "I told you he's a digimon and not an android." she said

"I never meant to hurt anyone." said andromom

"Don't give it another thought hey we all make mistakes." said matt as ash chuckled

"i agreed on that one" said Ash

"I can't answer your answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way the labyrinth begins just beyond this point." said andromon

"Thanks for your help Andromon." tai shouted

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad." hesaid to them

"There's a things you can count on we'll never forget you Andromon." said tai as they are In pipe line.

"I know I can do this really I can ok ready set go." said mimi as they walk "Ok that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here." said tai

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting." said joe as Ash look at him

"calm down joe its not like we ran to trouble here" said Ash

"Tell me the truth Izzy was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero." said Tk

"Prodigious huh." said izzy as tk want to ask him one thing "Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" tk said

"I suppose that is possible." said Izzy as he has his computer out "Wow ok." tk was excited

"Let's see now." as the computer went black "What's happening?" said tk as izzy was confused

"That's strange." izzy said as tk was depressed

"Hey" he said

"Programs right but nothing is happening." said Izzy as tai had a idea "Just give it a few whacks that'll do it." said tai

"let us try." said Agumon want to help too "Er uh oh." said izzy as Ash grabbed his computer "hold it" he said as Tai and Agumon hit each other.

"i think i can help izzy" as ash looks at pikachu "Pikachu can you give it a juice carefully" he said as pikachu nodded "no problem" as he used his electricity and starts charging his computer as Ash looks at it its on

"sorry izzy it's on but i think we lost the solution you had" said ash give izzy his computer

"it's fine but Ash thanks you're not that bad" then he looks at tai and agumon "Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy." he said

"Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen" said Sora as they Laugh

"Ash i want to say thanks for saving me from andromon" said Sora thanked ash for what he did

"oh...ah it was nothing" said Ash then Tk walked over to him "Hey Ash i want to say thanks for saving meas well you and your pokemon are amazing and awesome" said Tk

"dont mention it tk" said Ash

 **that's it for chapter 2 of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the factory and encounter andromon and add krookodile in the story learn the new move and helps kabuterimon and the story still continues so enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **3**

 **Togemon and Decidueye in toytown**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

After thier encounter with andromon now an friend Ash, Pikachu and the digidestined and Digimon are shown walking in sewer "Ok, everybody, let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us!" Tai said as Ash was listening

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and fight all night." they said singing a song "Singing sure is fun!" said Palmon

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi." Agumon said as the Kids stop walking and make faces.

"Mimi?" Tai said

"Mimi?" Sora said to her "Singing?" matt tells her to sing "Mercy!" Joe begged her "Mimi come on they want to hear so do me and pikachu" said Ash as Mimi, delighted, closes her eyes, and begins to sing rather badly...

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam!" said mimi as Joe sings "Avoiding your drone!" said Joe "Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years." said Mimi

"Oh you did? Did it help?" Tk asked "Ha, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said to her "Oh boy" Ash said facepalmed

"Then let's sing as a group!" Sora said to them "Let's go!" said Tai as Tk looked at Ash "Hey Ash care to sing" said Tk as the other look at him

"oh...i dont know i don't sing you might laugh" Ash tells them "Ash please for this face" said mimi use her cute charm

"fine i'll do it" Ash said as the kids all begin to march and sing

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon digivolve an--" as Ash was going to start singing

"Ahh! Stop it!" as Everyone abruptly stops, Sora is crying

"Awwww..." agumon and biyomon said worrying

"Sora, are you all right?" said Tai asking her "Yeah, what's the matter?" matt asked her too "Well, some water fell from up there..." as they see Another drop of water falls from the ceiling and onto her shirt.

izzy points to the wet spot on Sora's shirt "That made you scream?" said izzy asking Sora "Yeah...no...uh..." she sheepishly wipes off water as Ash, Tai and the others look on worriedly. "I used to sing at home." as her memory shows very long clothes line is shown, with lots of white clothes pinned on. Sora later appears, pinning up the clothes "I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I'd sing really loud 'cause...nobody could hear me then." as her eyes water but Ash clears it off

"Sora it's ok to tell us you miss bieng home" Ash said to her as Sora and everyone where surprised by Ash not worried or sad

"Ash is right It's ok to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" agumon asked

"Hmm?" his memory show Tai taking a bath "I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath." show him leaning back in the tub too far, losing his balance, and falling back in the water with a yell

"Games...my games..." a memory show TK playing videogames "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames." said tk

as Matt crouches and grins "Beating me TK? Gee I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha!" Matt said meanwhile, TK is pretending to play games with a blank expression, lost in his own world Matt continues laughing, over his laughing Agumon speaks

"So you don't miss ANYTHING from home, Matt?" agumon said as Matt instantly turns serious

"Well, actually, now that you mention it...I've...been dreaming about Sundays..." as his memory shows grill with sizzling meat "...when my mom cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water!" matt said as joe pushes up glasses

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a--junior college!" said Joe

"I don't miss school...but I do miss going on vacation, mm!" as a memory shows Mimi removing her hat on a clear sunny day on the beach, drinking from a bottle of coke as seagulls soar in the sky "Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!" said mimi

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi!" said Tk

"It is!" said mimi as Izzy is irritated and impatient

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." as everyone sigh, and are depressed but Ash was more irritated

"is that all you guys think of was your fantasies of stuffy you want" Ash said to them as they look at him "Really why is that Ash?" Tai need to know "You guys didn't think about bieng with your family or stay strong of your heart" Ash said to them "imagine you had a parent alone brokenheart with sisters feel broken, saparated by family...there was no other way" as Ash walks away more

"They really DO come from another world!" said Agumon "That is why they are depressed." Gabumon said about thier depression

"Poor kids." said gomamon as dark tunnel noises were heard "Quiet! Listen everyone!" said tentomon as they saw green slimy creatutres appeared

"Ee-yuck!" said mimi seeing them "Numemon..." said Gabumon

"Numemon?" said Matt

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." said Gomamon about them "That's gross!" said Tai

"And so are they." said Tentomon "Are they really strong?" Tk asked them "No, they're weak, but smelly, just wait till they get closer!" said gomamon

"Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?" said Joe

"Hey joe it's best not to insult thier envioment that well make them mad" Ash said as patamon makes noise of fear

show a mass of Numemon approaching from farther down the tunnel

"And there are so many of them..." said Agumon as Numemon are fastly approaching at this point

"Hurry, ruuuuun!!" said Agumon as he is running "If they're not strong why do we have to run from them?" tai asked him

"You'll see! Keep running!" agumon said

"Let 'em have it!" said one of them as Numemon are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at everyone

"Ash noticed his unknown device had active the Digimon Analyzer "These sewer-dwelling Numemon were like totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you...and they have bad breath, too!"

"I don't think that's Nume sludge?" as said as the Kids running for dear life "Let's keep moving!" said Gabumon as the Sludge splats on the wall

"Ehhhhh!!!" said Mimi as Absolute confusion follows, hard to make everything out

"We gotta get outta here!" said joe was panicking

"Move it, move it!" said Sora

"Get going!" izzy shouted as pikachu used. iron tail at the sludge "Run!" said Tai still running "Hey!" Tk skids to a stop in front of a tunnel exit "This-a-way!" he said as the Kids madly dash in, panting, and keep running, the Numemon follow. The digidestined and their Digimon make it outside in the bright sunlight and sigh with relief. The Numemon, once seeing the sunlight, scream, stop, and immediately retreat.

"Huh?" said tai was confused "The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!" said Agumon as they are relieved "Phew!" said Tai as Ash was confused

"ok are really digimon or vampires" Ash said as they are walking Mimi was narrating

"Thank goodness! We finally escaped those Numemons, once we got outside! We didn't see anything for miles, until we saw the strangest thing." she said as they walking. They come across a field of vending machines. Panting, they then gasp in surprise

"There must be thousands of them!" said mimi looking at them "I'd say under a hundred." said Joe looking "Or...maybe just 50" Izzy said

"How did they get there?" said Tk "I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime...at least." Mimi said

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" said Tai

"i think Tai is on to something its not like your world" said Ash

"Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi." said Palmon as Mimi runs down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind

" I won't accept that!" said Mimi

"Oh--!" said Palmon as Joe was "shouting after her "Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!"

"Mimi--!" said Tai as Ash look at Sora "Does she always been like that?" Ash asked her "Yep Ash You can't stop her...she's so stubborn." said Sora telling him she's stubborn After browsing, Mimi and Palmon choose a machine

"Yay, soda. You want one?" said mimi "No I don't!" said palmon "You don't have to bite my head off. Hmm...mmmhmm!" as Mimi inserts a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. Palmon and Mimi let out a yell and run out of the way. A Numemon is inside

"well that's stranger in the machine" Ash said as Sora laugh

"Hey, cutie pie, haha!" said Numemon was actually a leader "It's their leader." said Palmon

"Their leader?! He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!" said Mimi

"Hey let me take you out on a date." said numemon asking her on a date "I think he likes you. It's gotta be the hat." said Palmon

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go NEAR that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!!" said mimi as Ash and Palmon see him mad

"Mimi, you'll make him mad." said palmon

"Who cares! Besides, we're safe in the sunlight--" mimi said as thunder is heard, clouds roll across the sky towards the sun

"Huh?" palmon said as her and mimi are in trouble "Uh oh..." said both as an angry numemon looks at them

"Um...we were!" as mimi try to be nice "How dare you call me short? The date's off!" as he throws sludge, Mimi and Palmon yell.

"Not again!" said palmon then mimi screamed "Run!" as they run "Party time!" as more Numemon come out from vending machines to join in with the fight.

"Ahhhhh!!!" they screamed as mimi and palmon run like crazy toward the others "Ahhhhh!!!" they screamed

"How did THEY get HERE?" Sora said "Who cares, run, run!" said mimi running by Sora, Tai, and Agumon, who had just been standing around gaping, gasp and start running with the others.

"Run!" tai said

"Ahhh!!" they screamed "All right, everybody, let's split up!" said matt

"Yeah!" said tk as they pant and run then Sora stopped "Where's Ash?" she wondered Shows Mimi and Palmon being chased by three Numemon, including the leader

"Heartbreaker!" as the leader hurls sludge at them, Palmon and Mimi run behind trees

"Pelt her!!" said the numemon as Palmon slides out from behind the trees threateningly

"Poison Ivy!" said Palmon as The 3 Numemon stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat. "Wha??" palmon was confused

'Palmon! Thank you!" said mimi "But Mimi-? I didn't do anything, why'd they run?" palmon said as The answer to this becomes quite apparent, as huge, thick, yellow legs stop behind them with a loud thud. Palmon and Mimi let out a cry and run out of the way.

"It's Monzaemon." said palmon

"Come visit us at Toy Town." said monzamon

(Digimon Analyzer)

" Monzaemon looked like a cute big ol' teddy bear--but he wasn't very cuddly." as mimi asked palmon something "Uh, Palmon? Is he a Digimon, too?" mimi asked

"Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him." said palmon

"Well, he looks harmless..." said mimi "He always has been." said palmon "I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance." said monzaemon as Ash is taking a view looking down on the treetops of the forest area

"where is everyone?" Ash said looking at the treetop but saw An explosion blasts a huge cloud of dust and smoke into the air.

"This is not a good sign" he said as Palmon and Mimi running--again

"Wait! He's attacking us!" said mimi running "You think?" palmon said as Laser beams jet out from his eyes and blaze a trail after them

"Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me!" as Monzaemon stomps after them, randomly shooting his laser beams out of his eyes. Mimi and Palmon cry out while running. then they heard a familar voice

"Spirit shackle" as they see an an owl. The upper portion of its face is dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots, there are six on each wing. The inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. Its tail consists of three long, green leaves. appeared as he fires a arrow at monzaemon

"whoa!" as Mimi and palmon saw Ash "Ash!" said mimi as Ash grabbed her hand run "time to go mimi before he gets loose" said Ash as they run

"Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry!" said monzamon

"Something's wrong, he's never acted like this!" said Palmon as Ash has a feeling what made him like it

"He is now!" as they heard the leader numemon hiding, he beckons to them "Come here, Cookie, I'll protect you!" he said

"No thanks!" said mimi as palmon Notices Monzaemon's approach "On second thought..." as Ash, palmon and Mimi gasp and jump into the shallow crevice.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you two?!" said monzaemon as he steps over crevice Numemon leader, Palmon, and Mimi let out a stifled frightened cry, then stand up once he passes

"He's gone Ash!" mimi asked him "Yes he's gone" Ash said to her "Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." said Palmon

"Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh?" the numemon asked

"No!" said mimi

"Ohh!" as numemon Slams down on his face in desperation. "C'mon, let's go to Toy Town." said mimi as palmon remembered something

"But our friends--!" palmon asked her "She is stubborn" Ash said to pikachu "Pika" said pikachu

"Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl!" said the numemon as Ash saw. Toy Town, and Mimi cries out in surprised delight.

"There it is, Ash, Pikachu and Mimi, Toy Town!" said Palmon

"whoa it's huge" said Ash as pikachu and Decidueye were glazing at it

"Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like--a big amusement park!" said mimi as they see Toy Town close up, with wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion.

"let's stay together" Ash said as he saw Mimi and Palmon are shown wandering through the streets with interest.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." said mimi "Something's not right here." said palmon then Tai runs past, being chased by a toy car in a odd voice

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!" said tai

"Tai?" said Ash and Mimi

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now!" as Tai skids to a stop and runs past them again. "Fun! Fun! This is fun!" he said

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun." said Mimi as Ash noticed a other one "he's not the only one" said Ash as they see Sora runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together. but she too was in an odd voice

"This is so exciting, this is really exciting!" said Sora as she went pass them

"Just what's going on here?!" said palmon as pikachu points at Izzy jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers.

"Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful." said izzy as Ash, pikachu, Decidueye, Mimi and Palmon look at him in the distance.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that..." said mimi

"Nope" said palmon then "Not matt too" said Ash as Matt runs by, chased by a train acting weird

"Boy oh boy, is this really great or what?" he laughs oddly then Joe runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him.

"This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!" said joe then. TK runs by, chased bya helicopter toy. "Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!" said Tk

"That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of Zombies. How strange!" said mimi

"They do!" said Palmon

"This isn't right something made Monzaemon act like this" said Ash as mimi looks at him

"Ah well...they always were a little weird..." said Mimi "I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy. but Ash is right i know monzaemon never hurt everyone" said palmon as Decidueye heard something

"deci" as Ash look at decidueye "what is it decidueye?" Ash asked as the grass ghost pokemon points Through a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard.

"Hello!! Can anyone hear us out there?!" it was agumon as Ash, pikachu, Decidueye, Mimi and Palmon, walking by, exchange glances.

" Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here!! Hello? Help!!" agumon said

"It's coming from inside that chest!" said palmon

"Agumon? Is that you?" said mimi

"Yes!" Agumon said to her "Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?" said palmon

"Yes! We're all in here!" he said to them

"What happened?" Ash asked him "We were running from the Numemon." Agumon tells them

[Flashback begins]

Show Tai and Agumon running away from 3 Numemon. "Then Monzaemon came along." Monzaemon scares away Numemon with laser blasts, then turns to Tai and Agumon with glowing eyes.

"Ah...ee...run!!" said Tai as him and agumon run "We tried to fight back...Pepper breath! Pehh!" as he used pepper breath but monzaemon was angry "It's no use, my flame's not working. Run!" as they run

"Hearts Attack! Those two!!" as monzaemon had Bluegreen heart bubbles shoot out and 2 envelope Tai and Agumon. then Sora and Biyomon running

"You'll see! Toy Town is the greatest place to be!" monzaemon as biyomon fights "Spiral Twister! Pah!" but that didn't work "Hearts Attack! Those two!!" he said

"Sora!" said biyomon

"Biyomon!" said Sora as Two hearts envelope Sora and Biyomon as they make noises of alarm.

"At Toy Town, we just ooze fun." said monzaemon At different location... Tentomon, Gabumon and patamon fights him

"Super Shocker!, Blue Blaster!, Boom bubble--paa!" but no effect on monzaemon

"Mmmmm--Hearts Attack! Them all!!" as everyone in the heart shaped bubbles. All are moaning, except Gomamon, who looks rather content.

"So all of you will now serve us! You're all going into our community toy box. Our toy box is only filled with children!" he said

[Flashback ends now]

as Ash and mimi are Thinking back, they're right Ash." said mimi as a brief flashback of Matt's and Joe's odd behavior

"it was a reverse The toys have been playing with them." Ash said

"Agu, tell us, what changed Monzaemon?" said Palmon

"We don't know!" said Agumon as Ash remembered something "it was the same happen to Meramon and Andromon" said Ash

"Huh?" said Palmon was confused

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?" mimi asked him "No, we're locked inside of here!" agumon said

"It is up to you two. You must be the heroes this time." gabumon said

"Just what do you mean?" said Palmon as pikachu talk to her but biyomon understand him

"Pikachu is right You must defeat Monzaemon." said biyomon

"What?!" said palmon

"You must be kidding!!" said Mimi as Ash had enough of this "I'm going to solve this problem" Ash said as mimi grabbed his hand concerned "Ash please don't" she begged him

"Mimi i know ypu don't want to fight because you are fill with sincerity but i'm saving our friends" Ash said with courage as pikachu comes along as Mimi was frustrated

"that trainer is becoming a reckless...stubborn boy in the world" said Mimi as Agumon spoke "Ash's right! We can't get free until you save the others." said agumon

"Oh!!!" mimi said as Palmon had no choice "We have to do this." she said as mimi sigh of defeat

"Oh do we have to? Ash wait!" as They walk outside.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others." said palmon as they see TK and helicopter again, running by.

"Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!" tk said

"This is so ridiculous! mindless zombie kids" Ash said as palmon and mimi wish they don't fight

"Oh!!" then they saw The toy monkey clanging cymbals is at their feet. Mimi loses her temper.

"Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now!" as Ash see mimi stamps her foot, and the monkey falls over. "Ash sorry you had to see my temper" said Mimi then Monzaemon appears with balloons.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town!" said Monzaemon as Mimi and Palmon cry out in surprise

"Monzaemon!" said palmon

"You'll like these! Everyone likes the balloons!" monzaemon said as mimi lost her temper "Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you've done to my friends--fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!" but that's a bad idea as his eyes glow, but Mimi doesn't notice. Palmon does.

" You understand me?!" Suddenly realizes what's going on "Waa!!" the explosion was seen Ash, pikachu, Decidueye, Mimi and Palmon running yet again

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" said Mimi

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town!" monzaemon said as he's still shooting off his laser beams but Ash stops with pikachu and Decidueye by his side

"I'm tired of running i'm going to fight him" Ash said as mimi saw his bravery then A mob of Numemon jump out of a dust cloud angrily.

"I'll save ya, honey!! Hah!" as the leader threw a Sludge lands on Monzaemon's forehead, he growls, and they continue their attack

Ash, Numemon!"

"You turned Numemon down then let Ash fight him by himself, and they still helped." said palmon Monzaemon stomps and sends all the Numemon flying.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it." said mimi as Monzaemon stomps again, with the same effect.

"Oh no! I don't think the Nume-sludge is working." she said as Monzaemon glares and whacks the Numemon. "Use Leaf blade decidueye!" said Ash as decidueye used leaf blade as wings glow green and strike him but monzaemon had Ash defenseless

"Gotcha!" but pikachu hits him with iron tail but palmon was worried for pikachu "I can't let them fight alone!" said palmon

"Palmon, be careful!" said Mimi

"Take this!" as he's going to use heart attack till "Poison Ivy!" her attack wraps around Monzaemon, but proves ineffective when he yanks free and sends her flying.

" Ohh!!" then Decidueye and pikachu saved her mimi runs to them "Palmon! Please--talk to me!" said mimi

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough." said Palmon "Mmmmm--Heart Attack!!" The blue hearts appear and begin chasing a frightened Mimi and Palmon. Numemon come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the hearts.

"Numemon!" said mimi as The hearts float away, taking the Numemon with them.

"heart attack!!!" as he's doing it again "No you don't pikachu thunderbolt go!" said Ash as pikachu leaped to the air

"pika...chu!!!!!" as mimi saw a powerful thunderbolt shocks monzaemon

"Ash...he saved us" mimi feels her heart was pounding as palmon stands up

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a push over." Makes a mean, angry face.

"Mmmm..."

[Digivolution begins]

"Time to show this Digimon some manners! Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!" as Togemon is a large green cactus with arms and wears bright red boxing gloves.

"Hang on Ash' pikachu and Decidueye and You're goin' down, big boy! Arrr!" Smacks fists together. Mimi looks on in amazement. Togemon struts forward with attitude. "You wanna dance with me?" said togemon as monzaemon growls then togemon growls louder but growls again then Decidueye growls and delivers the first punch

The two begin punching it out like crazy. At one point, Monzaemon attempts to use his laser attack, but Togemon punches him in the face, so it's ineffective. Ash then has his Z-Ring active as mimi saw him perform a move and decidueye was a same but surround by aura

"Digimon Needle Spray--Ahhhhah!" So many needles go into Monzaemon that he looks like a pincushion "Now it's our turn Decidueye Sinister Arrow Raid!!!" as decidueye soars to the air as arrows are seen and strikes monzaemon

he lets out a yell. The zipper on his back bursts open, and a black gear flies out. "A black gear I was right" Ash said he see monzaemon moans and collapses.

"It's over" as Ash see Togemon reverse digivolves back to Palmon.

"we make a good team palmon" said Ash with a thumb up "Thanks Ash" as Palmon then collapses into a sitting position, exhausted. Mimi runs over.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" mimi giggles and gives her a crushing hug.

"My...stem is bruised." said palmon then Mimi looks at Ash "Ash i'm really sorry for not helping you will you forgive me" said mimi as Ash smiled

"hey we look out for eachother mimi" as mimi hugged Ash tight with a tear

"thank you for saving me" said mimi

"After everyone was freed from the spell, and the trunk, Monzaemon told us what really happened." mimi narrated

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So I created a home for these toys. Then...I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes!" said monzaemon

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" said mimi

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." said Joe as monzaemon spoke

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology, I'll never do that again--really." said monzaemon

as Tai grins and scratches the back of his his head "Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." said Tai as Ash glared at him

"sure you had Tai" said Ash

"Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me." as they see a black gear bursting into pieces

"It had to be that black gear Mimi said that Ash found it out!" said sora

"Y'know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally." as the black gear bursting into pieces again "They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." said Tai

"That's right. But Ash, pikachu, Decidueye, me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." said mimi as Tk looks at decidueye amazed

"We're a great team!" said palmon

"My friends--there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real heart hug!" as the kids are rather alarmed/bewildered

"Oh boy..." said joe

"Here we go! This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack--with a hug!" as each get captured by a heart bubble--now pink in color--and go floating around, giggling and all smiles. Numemon leader pops out of a manhole for the sewers.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" said the leader as mimi was cheerfully, since she is still in her heart bubble

" No. my heart has found my true hero" said mimi talking about Ash

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around. Hoo-hoah!" the leader falls on his face in something like a faint, and all laugh. as the heats were gone Sora walks over to Ash

"Ash biyomon said you saved mimi from Monzaemon that was brave" said Sora smiling "Oh...it's noth..." as Sora hugs him tight too

"thank you for saving my hero" as she let go leaving a blushing Ash

 **that's it for chapter 3 of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the run from the numemon encounter Monzaemon captured the others and add Decidueye in the story learn the Z move and helps Togemon, also add Ash and Mimi moment and the story still continues so enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **4**

 **Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo** **Charizard's flamethrower**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

Ash and all the kids walking through the forest. it's very cold, and some of them are shivering.

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm."

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe said as Ash looks at him "I didn't see you sneezing" Ash said to Joe and Pikachu agreed "Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad." tai tells him as Tk and Mimi gasped

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said to Joe "Yeah, but if it shows, we'll throw some snowballs!" Tai said about snowballs

"And make snowmen!" said mimi as the digimon heard that "Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon wondered

"A digimon from their planet?" said Gabumon

"It's difficult to explain." said Izzy as Tentomon flew by "Well, if it's edible, count me in." said Tentomon

"No, the best thing about show balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." said izzy

"You throw food?" said Tentomon as Ash chuckled "They got lot to learn" Ash said still walking

"We could build a snow fort!" Matt said about building a snow fort "You'll need one!" Tai said to matt "I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!" Sora tells them

"I wanna build an igloo!" Tk said excited "I'll help! If you tell me what it is." Palmon said to Tk

"An igloo sounds scrumptious!" said Tentomon

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy tells tentomon "You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe tells them

"Lighten up, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora said to Joe "Sora's right Joe just be fun not look on the negative side" Ash said to Joe which Sora blushed

"Blech." joe said

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" Tk ask Tai "Probably any second now." said Tai as Matt chuckled "Right on Joe's head!" Matt said

"That'd be so funny!" Tk said

"I can't wait to see his face!" said Tai

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!" said Joe as Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK: laughed

"Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmmph." Joe tells them as Ash notice something "look guys" as Ash saw a field of snow

"What's the white stuff?" said Gomamon

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!" mimi said so excited "Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe said

"What now, guys?" said Sora

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here." said Tai

"But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Matt said to Tai "It's impossible to continue!" said Joe

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain." Tai points up the mountain

"Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odour in the air." said Agumon smell something "I do believe he's right." Biyomon can smell it too

"But what could it be?" Gabumon replied

"I dunno. But it smells like..." said Tai takes a sniff "Very familiar..." Izzy smells too "It's steam." said Biyomon

"She's right. But where's it coming from?" Matt said as Ash sniff then he points at the geyser "Over here!" he said to them

"A big geyser!" said Joe as Ash sigh "No Joe hot springs" Ash said as they look again "Wow! A hot springs!" said Tk and Mimi

"Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!" Mimi said as she runs "Yeah! Woohoo! *other selective shouts" They all go and check out the hot springs. but there is a problem

"Uh, oh. This water is way too hot." Tai tells them "We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon tells them

"Yes, boiled." said Izzy

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Mimi said as Ash had a idea "guys turn around" as the rest did as he said as Ash seem to cool the hot springs geyser one "Mimi you can hop in" Ash said as Mimi heard that as she's in her swimsuit then hops in

"hey it's just right" said Mimi as Palmon hops in too and loves it "It looks so inviting." said Palmon

"Maybe if you're a vegetable." said Matt as Sora asked Ash something "Ash how did you make the water just right" Sora ask bieng suspecious "You Won't believe me if i tell you" Ash said as they heard joe

"What's a little dirt compared to staving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!" joe said

"Oh, yes there is!" said Tk

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water!" joe said

"Look!" as Tk points they saw refridgerator appeared "Tell me I'm not imagining this." said Joe

"Yeah! It's real!" said Tai

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refridgerator be doing all the way out here?" joe wondered as Ash look at him "Digital world things happen joe" said Ash

" Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!" Matt said thinking of food "Well, we won't know til we open it." Sora said

"I want hot cocoa!" said Mimi

"What's that?" said Palmon

"Come on already, let's open it!" Tai said to them as he opens the fridge "Huh? Eggs!" said Tai

"There must be a zillion of em!" Agumon seeing the eggs "Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" said Tai

"Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!" Joe tells them "Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." said Tai

"There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! THat'd make us all theives! You gotta think of stuff like that!" said Joe

"Are there any humans here" Ash said to him

"Ash is right Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice." said Matt

"'m I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position." said Sora

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation." izzy said to Joe "hmmm." said Joe as they start to cook the eggs "Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty!" said Sora as TK and Patamon are boiling eggs in the water

"There! Done!" said Patamon

"Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?" said Tai as they are making chopsticks

"Hurry, we want to eat!" mimi said

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things?" Joe tells them they all sit down to eat the eggs as Ash is making his eggs up

"Tres gourmet!" Mimi said

"It's your turn, next time." said Sora

"Go on, dig in!" Biyomon said to them "Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!" said Tai as he is eating

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!" said Matt

"Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs!" said Tk

"Sounds pretty gross, to me." said Sora as Ash came with his gourmet eggs Mimi is thinking letting Ash sit next to her but "Ash care to sit with me" Sora said holding Ash's arm as he accept by sitting next to her made mimi mumble

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything!" Gomamon ask him "I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem." Joe said

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." said Mimi

"Now I want to go home, too." said Tk

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy replied

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!" said Sora cheering them up "I like mine with soya sauce." said Tai

"How about salsa?" said matt "How about a reality check?" Ash and Sora said as they blush

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please." izzy said

(laugh)

"How gross!" said matt

"Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good!" Tk said about jellybeans "What? You're both weird. My favourite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!" Mimi tells them

"That's weird." Sora said finding it weird "But I bet it's good." said Tk as Ash find the recipes wierd as Matt, Tai laugh He also had his drinks he pack with him which Tk saw the drinks Ash had "Ash what are you having?" Tk asked him "Oh that's my Apple cider" Ash said to him as he took a sip

"Can i try some" said Tk as Ash smiled "Sure why not" as Ash gives some to Tk also Sora and Mimi watches Tk takes a sip of apple cider when he try some his eyes were in tears his mind is blown then smiled "it taste great..." as Tk see the others are trying some out

"This stuff is better and can use cherry" Matt said

"What? YOu're making me lose my apetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." said Joe

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun." said Gomamon

"Yeah, join the party!" said Matt

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy." Tai tells them

"Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. THat's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto." Joe said to them

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable." said Gomamon

"Just What do you mean?" Joe asked Gomamon "Face it Joe, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift." Gomaomon tells him

"I'm just practical!" said Joe

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon replied as everyoneis watching "It never stops. Here we go again." said Biyomon

"Someone has to have a a head on his shoulders." Joe argue to Gomamon "You wanna fight? huh? huh?" said Joe

"Yeah, sure!" said Joe

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!" Matt is bieng a peacemaker "I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe replied "You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case." Matt tells him back "I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble." as joe sitting in front of the geyser, throuwing rocks into it.

"I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be...the voice of reason." said Joe as he heard Ash was at the geyser "You can't show true respect to everyone by bieng scare Joe." Ash said to him "Scare...me...no Ash is not like that...I just bieng caution doesn't show..." as he was cut off when Ash points

"Monochromon." as Joe heard that "What what where where?" as Joe saw nothing as Ash look at him

"See Joe you are scare means you can't prove to anyone that you look after them." Ash said to him then they heard matt and tai fighting at the base of the mountain

"WHy are you making such a big deal out of this?" said Tai

"Because it's way too dangerous!" said Matt

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!" said Tai

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little!" said Matt

"You're just a big old chicken Matt!" said Tai

"I am not!" said matt

"You are too!" said Tai

"I am not!" said matt as Joe walks to them "Hey, everybody, what's all the rucus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" said Joe

"THey're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy tells joe as he points at the mountain

"That's practically up to the sky!" said Joe

"It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island!" said Tai

"He's got a point there." said Joe

"That's not the way Matt sees it." Sora replied "Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble!" Matt said to Tai

"He might be right, Joe. There might be lots of evil digimon up that peak." Biyomon exclaimed

"That's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." said Joe

"Come on, Matt! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!" Tai never listen as he is still talking to matt

"Put your fists down when you talk to me! ANd stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader!" said Matt

"What do you mean!?" Tai said so angry

"Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over." Joe said

"So, what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt ask him

"Huh?"

"Yeah, who's right? Me or Matt?" Tai said

"Well, uh...Tai is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better." Joe tells Matt

"See, Matt?" Tai tells him

"Hold on. Matt brought up a good point too.He's right about the danger It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about." said Joe

"hmmm..."

"hmmm..."

"hmmm..."

"Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai shouted

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there!" Matt said as Joe can't stand it

"Stop! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult!" said Joe

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" matt said to Tai

"Hey! In am trying to make a descision here! Don't interrupt me!" Joe said

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Tai said

"Tai, you better take that back!" Matt said to Tai as Ash see this gone to far "Enough already! You're giving me a headache!" said Joe

"Put a cork in it, you three!" Sora said to them "huh?" said both looking at her "Now, grow up. We need to make a descision." Sora said

"Plus, it'll be dark soon." said Biyomon as the sun is going down soon "I think we'd better get some shut eye." said Agumon

"There will be plenty of time to argue later." said Gabumon

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep. Let's head for the caves." said Sora then she notice Ash walk to them "How about we flip a coin" as Ash shows them a coin he had but was gold "Heads we agree with Matt, Tails Tai's choice, if it hits Sun we go with my choice i made." as the two look at him flip his coin as they watch the coin land to his han but a Sun symbol appeared "Sun we go to the caves and start the mountain tomorrow" Ash said as Tai was stunned

"Yeah, it'll be warm in there!" said Agumon

"I get the top rock!" said Biyomon as Ash was outside looking at that mountain "Tomorrow we go up to that mountain" said Ash then pikachu spots something "Pika pi" pikachu said as Ash saw Joe is sitting by himself in front of the boiling water

"Someone is gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. Instead I got involved myself. If I'm responsiblefor everyone's safety, I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me!" Joe said in his thought as everyone is sleeping. Joe wakes up, and walks out of the cave. He looks at the mountain

"I'll do it!" Joe said as he looks at Ash thought was as he was out of the cave Ash was awak. Joe starts walking up the mountain.

"I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top." said as he heard a voice "What are you up to, Joe?" as he jumpscare saw it was Ash and Gomamon

" Joe, you're not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you?" said Gomamon

"Ash, Gomamon?" said Joe

"Yep. You forgot us already?" said Gomamon "Why don't you go get some sleep?" said Joe asking them "Not happening." said Gomamon

"Yes, it is" Joe said

"I don't think so!" said gomamon as Ash and him are following him "Humph. You're not going, so quit following me around." said Joe

"I'm not. You see, I've got some business to take care of up there. It doesn't always have to revolve around you." Gomamon replied

"He's right going up by yourself is not responibility you know" said Ash

"Fine then." said Joe

"Sometimes I just have to trick him." said Gomamon as Joe looked at him

"Did you just say something?" said Joe

"Uh, yeah...Nice night for a walk!" said Gomamon Ash and pikachu knew he lied "You're nuts." said Joe

"What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun!" said Gomamon as Ash sigh "This is going to be a real pain" as Ash, Pikachu, Joe and Gomamon climb the mountain for a while. They stop as Joe gasps for breath

"Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was." said Joe taking a break "Are you ready to quit? We can turn around." said Gomamon as Joe heard that

"Never." said Joe

"I can give you a hand." gomamon said to Joe "Huh? oh. What? You call that a hand?" Joe said about his claw "Watch it!" Gomamon said to him "I was kidding. Lighten up!" said Joe as Gomamon stares at him then Ash chuckled "What?" he asked them

"I think you may actually have a sense of humour." said Gomamon

"Huh?" Joe was confused "Maybe not." said Gomamon as Ash still chuckle "Joe got lot to learn" as Ash, Pikachu, Joe and gomamon climb up the mountain some more.

"I could use a hand!" said Gomamon needed a hand "Oh, here." as Joe helps him up

"Thanks." said Gomamon

"Whew. I'm about ready to take a rest. Well, it looks to me like we're about halfway there." said Joe

"Well you maybe right but we do make a great journey" said Ash

"Ash is right We make quite a team!" said Gomamon as Joe looks at them "Actually, we do." said Joe as they heard A rumbling comes from higher up the mountain.

"What was that? You don't think this mountain could be a...volcano?!" Joe said as Ash notice pikachu had his electric showing at his red pounches "I don't think it's not a volcano" Ash said as he points up saw Some black gears come flying out of the mountain.

"Ash is right Look up there!" said Joe

"The black gears." said Gomamon

"They're coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time." said Joe

"Mmm-hmm." said Gomamon "We need to climb up and see where they come from." as they agreed the idea Ash, Pikachu, Joe and Gomamon climb up to where they saw the gears come from

"I know I saw them here. Where did they go?" Joe wondered "Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether?" Gomamon tells them

"I'm gonna go up there and see." said Joe as Ash agreed with him

"Huh?" said Gomamon stopping "What?" Joe asked him "That sound. Up there." as Ash and Joe looks up. A white flying horse, wearing a red mask, comes down to the mountain

"Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good." said Joe as Ash's pokedex scans it "no That's no ordinary flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon. He's a wise old digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker."

"Hide!" said Joe

"Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him." said Gomamon as Joe look at him "Your information hasn't always been reliable." Joe asked

"Cold, but true." said Gomamon as Unimon made a land to the watering hole "He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole." Joe found that out

"Yes he isn't dangerous" said Ash

"pika" said pikachu who is on Ash's shoulder "You see? I told you he was a nice digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly." said Gomamon

"Wow, what a beautiful looking horse." said Joe

"Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends." said Gomamon as he walks over to Unimon

"Gomamon!" said Joe

"Hello, Unimon! It's me Gomamon. It's been a long time since we...what's going on?" said Gomamon as Unimon looks towards the sky to listen.

"What is is?" Joe ask

"I hear something, out there!" Gomamon said as him, Ash, Pikachu and Joe looking at the same direction like unimon "Huh? Where?" said Joe

"There! Can't you hear it, Joe?" said Gomamon as pikachu has sparks coming out his pounches again "He's right Joe look" Ash points

"oh, no! A black gear!" said Joe as The gear flies down and hits Unimon in the back

"Woah!" said Gomamon

"Gosh, you think he's in trouble?" said Joe as they notice unimon's visior was red "Uh, we'll have to wait and see. Woah, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones that are in trouble!" said gomamon as Unimon is walking towards them

"Hello, Gomamon! Aren't you happy to see me?" said Unimon as Joe was scared then Ash was ready to fight like he had a choice at the cave. Sora is the first to wake up.

"Mmm...I sure slept well! Hey, I wonder where sleepy Joe is? Joe, where'd ya go but where did Ash go?" As Sora saw something "Huh. 'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. signed, Joe'. He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself, would he?" as Sora realise the real problem "Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" said Sora meanwhile back at the mountain

"Having a good time, dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack." said Unimon as He throws his attack

"Do something, Gomamon!" Joe shout

"What?" Gomamon said

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you? It's a perfectly safe route if you're planning on flying away." said unimon still chasing them

"We need some help!" said Joe as Unimon is ready to attack "Aerial Attack!" said Unimon as Ash stops "that's it pikachu use electro ball" Said Ash as Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumps into the air and flings the orb at unimon then Birdramon flies up and smashes Unimon into the side of the mountain, swirving his attack

"Huh? Birdramon?" said Joe then he see the others "We've come to save you!" said Tai

"Just in time, I'd say!" Joe said to them "Are you alright?" Sora as unimon charges "Aerial Attack!" as It hits birdramon, and she falls down the cliff

"Birdramon!" said Sora as Tai is looking at Agumon "Well?" said Tai as Agumon

nodded "Agumon, digivolve into...Greymon!" then Unimon smashes Greymon into the mountain

"Greymon, are you gonna be alright?" said Tai

"I'm stylin', dude." said Greymon as Unimon fights with him "Nova Blast!" said Greymon as Ash and Joe watching "Greymon and Tai are in trouble! Oh, no! He's going after Sora!" said Joe

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest?" said unimon as birdramon came "Meteor wing!" but unimon takes birdramon out

"Oh!" Sora screamed as she's knocked down the cliff with Birdramon

"Sora!" said Ash as Joe looks at the gear on Unimon.

"Ash The gear! I'll get it!" said Joe as Ash and Gomamon looks at him "huh?" said Gomamon

"This is crazy!" as Joe leaps onto Unimon's back.

"Joe!" said Ash

"Come on, now!" said Joe trying to pull the black gear "Hang on!" said Gomamon as Ash has out his pokeball "Oh, no! It won't budge!" said Joe as Unimon squirms as Joe pulls on the gear.

"Ahh!!" said Joe

"Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!" said Gomamon

"I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done." said joe tries holding on

"Ahhhh!!" said Gomamon as Unimon kicks around "I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it!" as Joe is throw off by Unimon.

"Ahhhh!!!" said Joe

"Oh no!!" as Ash toss his pokeball "Ahhh!!!" Joe still screaming "Joe!!!" as Gomamon starts to digivolve for the first time.

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" said Ikkakumon

"Ahh!!!" as Joe was saved by a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

"Who are you?" Joe said sarcastic "It's ok Joe Charizard is with me" Ash said to him as Joe learn that's his pokemon as he lands on Ikkakumon.

"Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride!" said Ikkakumon as him and charizard are ready to attack "Aerial Attack!" as he use it but Charizard and Ikkakumon dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" said ikkakumon as Unimon dodges the attack.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" said Joe as Ash looks at unimon "Yeah but not fast enough Charizard Flamethrower!" as charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Unimon and Ikkakumon shoots again, and gets Unimon. The balck gear comes out, and deletes.

"The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!" said Joe

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai!" said Greymon talking to Tai "Nah!" he said to Greymon

"That was a close call!" said Sora as she hugged Ash "Ash thanks for the help she said to him

"no problem" said Ash

"Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together!" said Joe

"Wow, Ash, Joe, you two were jammin' out ther! You're a pretty cvool dude, aafter all." said Tai

"You two were so awesome it made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve! Ash you're Charizard is outstanding" said Sora made Ash blush

"That's not why I did it! It cause I'm just a nice guy. Plus, Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why! I didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you don't believe me, put up your dukes, and we'll fight about it!" gomamon said

"Gomamon! And heroes don't have to fight!" said Joe

"Oh, uh...heroes?" said Gomamon

"Uh, oh! Gomamon's embarassed!" said Biyomon

"I'm no such thing!" said Gomamon

"Come on, everybody! We're almost there! Let's go all the way to the top!" said Tai as

They climb to the top of the mountain.

"Alright! I knew we could do it!" said Tai

"Yay!"

"Woah, not much out there." said Tai as Joe had a talk with Ash "Hey Ash i want to say thanks for the help we hadn't got along at first but you believed in me of showing relaibility." said Joe as Ash smiled

"That's what friends for" said Ash

 **that's it for chapter 3 of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the geyzer hot springs and had eggs then encounter Unimon show appearance of Ikkakumon and Charizard also add Ash and Joe's beginning of friendship and the story still continues so enjoy**


	5. chapter 5

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **5**

 **Evil Shows His Face**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

The gang reach the end of the pathway up Mount Infinity. "This place could really use a good bus system." said Joe seeing this "Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt replied

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive! I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No...I knew I should've gone to summer school..." said Joe as Ash calms him down

"Joe relax there will always be a way." Ash replied to him "You're right Ash" said Joe bit at the another part of Mount Infinity, a black gear floats up. A lion-like digimon, walking on two legs, is traveling up the path. He carries a sword on his back.

"Another black gear! I sense danger..." as he moves further A green-skinned digimon, with a shock of silver hair and a bone club, jumps out on him.

(Digi-analayzer)

"Pummel Whack! Leomon, you may be mighty, but now you face me! Your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive!" said the ogre digimon

"Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad digimon! There is no limit to your ruthlessness!" Sword meets bone as Leomon and Ogremon lock weapons. Both fly out of their owner's hands.

"No one asked you here. No one wants you here. I strongly suggest that you go now, while you still can!" said Ogremon

"The endless attack of black gears which keep dropping from this mountain is transforming perfectly peaceful, innocent digimon into monsters, and I have come here to make it stop!" said Leomon

"What a joke! You have been warned!" as They shoot energy balls at eachother, causing the rock formations around them to crumble. A new voice, much deeper than either of the sparring digimon, emanates from afar.

"Both of you, stop! Cease this foolishness! I command that the two of you work together for me, not fight." said the voice

"I'll never do that!" said Leomon

"Neither will I!" said Ogremon as The owner of the voice floats before them. He's fully-clad in black leather, with large arms and wings, and two long horns. He's around the same height as Leomon and Ogremon.

(Digi-Analayzer)

"Be silent! For I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld! You must obey my every command!" said Devimon

"Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you want done without anyone's assistance!" Orgremon said to him

"I think not. It is the digi-destined kids we'll be fighting." said Devimon

"The digi-destined? Where are they?" said Leomon want answers

"They're already here, on Infinity Mountain. Now find them and destroy the entire group!" Devimon said to him

"Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the digi-destined! Fist of the Beast King!" as Leomon used An orange energy ball looking like a lion's head blasts towards Devimon - but it goes straight through him as he warps away.

"Please, Leomon. I am not requesting your co-operation, I am demanding it! Prepare for the Touch of Evil!" as Devimon's clawed hand latches onto Leomon's back, filling him with dark energy.

"Now you will obey my every command!" Devimon said but Leomon speaks in a soulless voice, His eyes have no pupils.

"Yes...I will obey..." said Leomon On Infinity Mountain, Tai sits looking out of his telescope.

"Hmm." said Tai

"What'cha doing?" Agumon asked him "Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." said Tai

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as He looks down at Tai's map. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to everyone except Tai.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" said Izzy about Tai's map "No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles." Matt replied

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said as Tai looks at them

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!" Tai said as Mimi, Joe and TK stand a little way away.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." said Joe

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." said Mimi

"How sad." said Palmon then Tk notice Ash was drawing something "Ash what are doing?" said Tk as Ash looks at him "Making a map Tk of this island" said Ash as Sora heard that

"You too Ash i hope yours is worse than tai's" as Sora looks at Ash's map she was surprised his map was perfect drawn "Ash you had nice drawing" Sora admired Ash's work on his map

"Look his map has everything yoko village, Dome factory and Toy town!" said Izzy

"You got the skills Ash" said Mimi Tai looks jealous at Ash's map but The kids hear a rumbling sound in the distance.

"What's that?" Matt said

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out." said Joe

"At least it won't be a long wait." said Sora as they are leaving "Ash how did you learn to make maps" said Tk as Ash spoke out "I made plenty of friends and "one who loves the library" taught me how to draw good Tk" Ash said to him "Can you teach me how to draw like that" Tk asked

"you bet little buddy" as They turn around and look down the mountain path - at Leomon, who's blocking it off.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." said Agumon

"With big teeth!" said Tk

"He just uses them for smiling." said Patamon as pikachu look at Leomon something isn't right

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon." said Gabumon as Pikachu has electricity showing Ash notice it "The only thing he does it if..." as it hits him

"I want the children!" he said "Huh?" said both as Leomon draws his sword.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we..." as Joe was cut off because Ash grabbed him "run!" Ash replied As they run away from Leomon, Tai's map falls out of his pocket.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai shout as He runs back to get it. "Tai not now!" Ash said to him "Ash is right Tai, come back! Forget the map!" said Agumon as Leomon almost catches up with Tai.

"Pepper Breath!" as The fireball shoots past the map, burning it up. Leomon guards against it as it hits him.

"Sorry about your map." said Agumon

"That's ok. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!" said Tai as Ash anime dropped "How can they read it by that ridiclous map Tai!" Ash shouted

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!" said Matt as Joe, leading the kid's flight down the mountains, almost runs into Ogremon, at the other end of the path!

"And just where do you think you're going?" said Ogremon

"Aah!" said Joe and Sora but All of them stop running. They're caught between Ogremon and Leomon.

"Well, children, so good of you to stop by." said Ogremon

"He look hungry to you?" said Patamon

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food!" said Tk of the comment "Well he's not against a little snack." said Gomamon

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now - or else!" said Leomon

"I don't see an exit door." said Matt

"This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy repled "Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him?" said Biyomon wondered why leomon helps ogremon

"Ready, Leomon? Charge!" They both jump towards the kids, who are back-to-back in two groups. Bright rainbow light shines

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!, Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon!, Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!" As the three digimon grow outwards towards Leomon, Greymon knocks him back with his horn.

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!, Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!, Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" The other three grow outwards to meet Ogremon, and Ikkakumon uses his horn to knock him away. Birdramon shrieks. Above them, standing on the mountain, Devimon watches the whole thing.

"They've all digivolved!" said Devimon

"Come with me, TK!" Matt leads his little brother and Patamon away from the fighting. "Let him have it, Greymon!" said Tai

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon used Nova Blast but Leomon blocks it. "Decidueye spirit shackle!" Ash shout as Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fires it at the Leomon The arrow loops around the Leomon before striking the ground in front of it, creating a burst of blue fire-like energy around the around

"I...I can't move!" said Leomon

"Harpoon Torpedo!" said ikkakumon

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon then Ash had Greninja and pikachu ready "Greninja use water shruiken and Pikachu electro ball!"

Electro ball and The torpedo explodes against Ogremon, and Water shruiken the needles spike Leomon.

"Listen up! Everybody, altogether now!" said Tai

"They have learned the secret of teamwork. This group of six attacking together is quite dangerous. But why hasn't the Patamon digivolved?" But Devimon looked at Decidueye, Greninja and Pikachu Ash had

"Those creatures are not Digimon but that boy is more trouble then them" he said "Are you ready?" Tai replied as Greymon is ready to use Nova Blast at them but the top of the mountain - where Devimon was - explodes, and rocks fall down towards the kids.

"Avalanche, watch out!" as Everyone hides behind a rock formation.

"Howling Blaster!, Meteor Wing!, Electro Shocker!, Nova Blast!," Then Ash spots the rocks "Greninja water shruiken, Decidueye use leaf blade, Pikachu thunderbolt!" The seven attacks turn the rocks into dust. Tai has dust in his hair.

"Oh wow. Everybody ok?" said Tai

"Oh yeah, like a day at the beach." said Matt clearing the sand "I think I need a facial!" said Mimi as one boulder was going for Tk "Tk!" said Matt was going to save him but the boulder had disappeared

"Wha...where did the..." Sora was cut off as Tai spoke "Huh? Woah, Agumon, speak to me!" as they see The digimon - de-digivolved - lie on the ground.

"We aren't wounded, Tai - we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon said to him "Two digivolutions in one day - no wonder!" said Tai

"Poor Biyo..." said Sora holding Biyomon "Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy said as they notice the two digimon dissappeared

"They just disappeared!" said Tai

"Are you sure?" Patamon looks around "Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff?" said Gabumon as Joe calls to the bottom of the mountain.

"Hello? Unless they can fly, they're goners." said Joe

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy." said Sora believe that's nonsense

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters!" Joe said to her "For once, you may be right, Joe." said Sora as Tai looks puzzled.

"Something bothering you?" said Agumon looking at Tai "It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." said Tai thinking about the avalance "Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma." said Izzy

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." said Tai but Sora was puzzled too "But what about the one that disappeared like magic" said Sora as Ash return his pokemon "Ash when are you going to tell them the truth" said Pikachu

"Who would believe me" Ash replied as Devimon's still standing where the rocks fell from.

"They are more powerful than I expected, but I will strike while they are exhausted and destroy them all! He gives an evil chuckle but he looked at Ash "He looks familar where do i see him before?"

The kids, Ash, Pikachu and digimon are walking down one of those sloping forest paths

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." said Izzy

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." said Tai walking while Ash was looking at his map "I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them." said Sora

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." said Izzy

"I think today was too much for them." Matt looking at Gabumon "Palmon's looking very tired." said Mimi

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon said to mimi "Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Biyomon said to palmon "You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." said Joe

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground." said Sora as Ash look at her "But it does make c..." as Ash was cut off

"Look! A mansion!" said Joe point to the side, between some trees...nice looking place. It's got some castle-like turrets, and looks like some sort of mansion

"Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on!" The kids run down the pathway leading to the place.

"We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn!" said Izzy

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true!" said Tai looking at it "I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot." as Matt and Joe run up to the front doors.

"Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!" said Tai. But they pay no heed and keep running.

"Hey, was this on your map?" said Agumon

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai replied but Ash don't like the way this hotel was there "Go ahead, Joe, open the door." said Matt

"Maybe we should knock first?" said Joe as Matt looks at him "Joe, nobody knocks on the door at a hotel." said Matt

"This place should be on your map." said Agumon as Tai puts his face pretty close to Agumon's, and squints at him.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." said Tai

"Oh yeah..." said Agumon

"Well, here goes..." as Joe opens the door, and looks inside. The building has two visible floors, with a landing visible from the ground, and judging by the amount of doors, lots of rooms. The decor is predominantly red.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" said Joe

"Looks weird." said Tai

"Feels weird." said Agumon looking "Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." said Joe as Ash, Tai, Izzy and Sora wait just outside the door.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." said Tai

"I'm with you." said Sora

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" as TK walks past Joe and Matt, and to the far end of the lobby. Patamon flies alongside.

"I have to admit, you have a point." said Matt

"That's beautiful!" said Tk as There's a painting depicting an angel, hands raised in prayer, behind Joe.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." said Joe

"Look, it's an angel!" said Tk pointing at the painting "What's an angel, TK?" said Patamon

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys." said Tk

"If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!" said Joe

"Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up." said Sora as She indicates the digimon - all are asleep except for Tentomon and Patamon.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." said Mimi as Ash was walking away "I'm out guys i don't trust this place" Ash said as they were surprised "Ash wait up!" said Sora holding Biyomon following him out so did Tk, Patamon and Mimi holding palmon as they're out

"Ash maybe right Let's take a nap later." said Izzy then The doors of the hotel shut.

"Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush." said Tai

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world." said Joe as Matt heads to the door "Let's go." said matt but the door was stuck Agumon and Gabumon wake up. Gabumon sniffs the air.

"Do you smell that?" said Gabumon sniffing "I don't smell anything, what is it?" said Agumon

"It's the delicious odor of food." said Gabumon as they heard that

"Food?" said both

"Are you sure?" said Matt "Very sure, and plenty of it!" Gabumon replied "Show us where, Gabumon!" Matt said to him "It's this way, follow me!" as He runs off to the source of the sumptuous smell. Ash was outside didn't notice Sora, Mimi and Tk are following

"Wait for us! We keep missing everything in the mansion" said Sora. as Ash stop "Sorry Sora I just don't trust these false mansions but I notice a spot at the waterfall valley at this direction I can start camp here!" Ash said as he points at the waterfall valley

"Oh Wow Ash it's wonderful!" said Sora as Biyomon wakes up "Hurry, hurry!" said Biyomon as TK and Mimi glance at the valley, then follow to help Ash out setting up camp. Patamon has a good look before moving off.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" said Patamon

(Mansion)

The kids and digimon all stare at a huge table-full of food. "Look at that spread!" said Tai looking at the food

"Wow..." Joe has the happy-animé-character streaming eyes. "Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up." said Matt

"Matt is right, it could be some kind of trap." said Izzy Their concerns are not payed any attention to by the digimon, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before.

"What?" said both "Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat?" said Tai looking at him as Tentomon's eating with all four of his arms.

"That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it - at least I won't die hungry! On your mark - get set -" He jumps into a chair and proceeds to chow down.

"Ah...hmm..." as Tai, Matt and Izzy, all consider the table of food. "Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too!" said Tai

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips - I'll have any kind of chips!" said Izzy as Matt was thinking "Should we wait for the others?" said Matt

"No time eating!" said Tai continues eating but at outside in the valley "Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." said Palmon hearing the whole thing

"Guess that's 'cause they like it." said Tk as Mimi fells hungry "I'm so hungry i can eat Lobster maitre'd - is there a table with a view in the camp?" said Mimi

"Mmm, maybe Ash can cook i wish for peanut butter and pickles - and the best pizza ever!" said Tk

"I he makes mashed potatoes!" said Sora as they saw Ash was cooking and they are amazed "I know you guys are hungry so i set the table up with food" as they see the food at the table was different than the food at thier world

"Something wrong?" Ash asked them "No i can try your food first" as Sora tries out the potatoes Ash made when she chew her eyes were water

"This...is...delicious!" Sora said she likes his cooking "aw you guys won't like his food i think Ash and i will enjoy our..." as Sora see Mimi and Tk are joing in

"This is so good Ash you are my top chef" said Mimi as Palmon, Biyomon and Patamon enjoys the pokemon food pikachu and the others are having

"Say Ash What're we having for dessert?" said Tk as Ash shows them cake with pokeball picture on it Night falls, and they're still eating. the boys are relaxing in the bath. Tai bombs down into the water.

"Heads up, Matt!" as He lands with a large splash on the boy's side of the pool-like bathing area, where Matt, Izzy and their digimon, are also enjoying the water.

"Watch the hair, dude!" said Matt

"Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!" said Tai

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis - you know, dirt and dead skin." said Izzy relaxing "Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." said Tentomon

"That would be difficult for me." said izzy then Joe appears at the water's edge, holding a towel around his waist.

"Uh, may I join you?" said Joe

"Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water." said Matt

"No big ones!" said Tai as Joe's all flustered now. "It looks cold!" said Joe

"Humans can be so silly." said Agumon talking to Tentomon "Humans aren't the only ones - where's Gabumon?" he said as Gabumon is hiding behind the bamboo screen, looking red with embarrassment.

"He's not silly, just shy." said Agumon

"I'll get in, but I won't guarantee I'll like it!" said Joe

(at the waterfall valley)

Ash and Tk are at thier side at the waterfall enjoying thier relaxation along with Pikachu and Patamon "Ash this is great and quiet" said Tk as Ash agreed "I enjoy this no noise." Ash said to him "Ash why you don't trust mansions?" Tk asked him

"Well back at my journey at my world i ran to bad guys at my home known as team rocket they steal pokemon but the three always set up fake buildings set up traps, cages, robots hard time" Ash said as Tk felt bad of his story

"Ash that is terrible" said Tk as Ash smiled "Yeah but at least you understand" Ash said to him also The girls relax on their side of the pond, a partition preventing any nosy boys - or so they thought...

"Why do they have to be so noisy in the mansion?" said Sora

"Relax, just forget about 'em or you want to take a peek at Ash shirtless!" said mimi as Sora blushed then Gomamon swims by.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life..." said Gomamon as the girls looked at him

"Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here!" said Biyomon

"Get back to the boy's side!" said Palmon as She uses her vines to fling him over to Ash's side.

"Hey what are doing here Gomamon!" Tk said to him as Ash found out "You were at girls side go back to the others" as pikachu did the honors of using iron tail send him flying to the mansion

"Hey, let go! Heeeelp!" as he crash to the boys "Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon!" said Izzy

"Where'd you come from?" said Matt as Everyone enters the bedroom wearing robes.

"Wow..." said Tai

"Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming!" said Izzy resting in the bed

"I'll tell you what I don't miss - I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." said Joe as He looks around the room. Everybody, seated on their beds, looks homesick.

"Oh - we are a long way from home. Sorry." said Joe

"That's ok, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." said Tai

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now." said Matt

Ash set everything up at the camp TK and Patamon flop down on a sleeping bag

"The only thing better is camping with my friends!" said Tk as Mimi enjoys her sleeping bag "How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets." said Mimi as they too are homesick

"Mmm...I miss home as well" as Ash look at them "You guys are homesick" Ash said as they nodded "Mom and Dad wouldn't stop arguing since they are divorced..." said Tk look upset

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi asked them "We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi." said Sora as Ash look at them

"Look you three should find your way home without me i don't belong to your world" Ash said as they heard that

"Ash no if you remain here you be alone forever." said Tk as Ash was silent "I always find a way back your world is not like mine" said Ash

"But you are not alone Ash you had us and we will always help" said Sora as Ash smiled "Thanks Sora" said Ash

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams." said Mimi

"Goodnight guys!" said Sora and Mimi "Goodnight girls!" said Ash and Tk then at the mansion

"Goodnight, everyone." said Izzy

"Goodnight." as The lights in all of the mansion go out. As clouds cover the moon, we cut back to that angel portrait.

"It was so easy to deceive them. Even the digi-destined seem to have childish and simple minds." then The leather-clad evil one himself phases out of the painting, and stands in the lobby. Leomon and Ogremon stand before him.

"Ready?" said Devimon

"What a joy, to be rid of the digi-destined at last." said Ogremon

"And you, Leomon?" said Devimon talking to the controlled Leomon "I cannot disobey your orders." as Devimon does another Evil Chuckle, but stops when he hears a noise from the upper corridor.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself." It's Tai and Agumon, walking out of the bedroom.

"I don't mind keeping you company, Tai. It's dark and scary here." said Agumon

"For your information, I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid!" said Tai went pass The picture, formerly of the angel, is now blank. In the bathroom, Agumon is in a stall while Tai waits outside.

"I should've known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself." Tai replied

"Oh Tai, don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just came along because I have to protect you." said Agumon

"Then what are you doing in there?" said Tai as Agumon was silent at first

"I don't even wanna talk about it, Tai." said Agumon but not alone across to the next stall - Ogremon is in it, chuckling quietly.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me, and who knows where he is now?" said Agumon as Ogremon, looking highly amused, bursts out of the stall - leaving it in splinters. His demeanour quickly changes from 'amused' to 'trying to be evil'.

"Now I am going to destroy you both." said Ogremon as Tai and Agumon run along the corridor, shouting.

"Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here!" said Tai

"Look out, Tai!" said Agumon because Blocking Tai's path down the corridor is Leomon.

"I must obey. Destroy them - the children." said Leomon

"Why do you hate me?" said Tai

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you!" as Tai looks around and sees Devimon standing on the hand railing opposite him.

"Get ready, Tai! Now the real trouble starts!" said Agumon as Tai look at him "Agumon, who is that?" he asked

"That's Devimon!" said Agumon replied "He looks bad." said Tai as Agumon nodded "He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare!" said Agumon as Devimon smirked

"I have no further use for this imaginary building." Devimon said Around them, the entire hotel building fades, becoming an old ruin. Part of the railing where Devimon is standing is stillintact. Matt, sensing the danger, wakes up in his bed.

"Wake up everybody, something's wrong!" said Matt

"Huh?" said Joe as Devimon waves his hand, and all the beds float up into the sky.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld!" he said

"I hope this is a bad dream..." said Tai

"Tai, I'm too weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten!" said Agumon was weak

"Huh?" tai said

"The food, the bath, the building - none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination." said Devimon as Tai look at him serious "Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends, you're going to be in really big trouble!" said Tai

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." said Devimon

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!" Tai shouted

"Bring them back? You impudent brat, you dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!" He spreads his arms, and Mount Infinity cracks, and splits open to reveal hundreds of black gears.

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding!" the island itself cracks and splits into several different segments - each of which drift apart from Infinity Mountain.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination." the beds are Floating in the sky, the remaining 3 kids can see the Yokomon village, the factory and Toy Town

"You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world!" said Tai

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the digi-destined...wha?" Devimon see free beds "Four digidestined there's three more missing!" said Devimon

"but all of them of are in i saw it" said Ogremon as Devimon remembered "Find that troublemaker Ogremon" he said

"With pleasure" as he is off to find Ash, Sora, Mimi and Tk and their digimon Ash was up looking at the sky "Reminds me back home" Ash said

"Yeah Ash you think we should get back" said Pikachu as Ash nodded "Couldn't sleep Ash" as Ash see Sora

"Not really Sora just looking at the stars all this remind me of home when I travel." said Ash as Sora looks at him like it's no worries "Ash maybe if there is a chance i like to see your world one day" she said to him as Ash was going to speak but they heard the island shake woke Tk and Mimi up

"Ash what's going on?" said Mimi as they see the island was cracking to pieces "The island's cracking!" said Ash as they heard a voice "Found you!" as they see Ogremon

"It's Ogremon!" said Biyomon as Ash has his pokeball out "Then let's fight him!" said Ash as Ogremon laugh "You are all weak think i..." as Biyomon hits him with spiral twister

"Ow that's trong how is it possible?" said Ogremon

"With the help of Ash that boost us!" said Palmon as she wrapped ogremon with poison ivy "Now help us out pideot!" Ash said as he throws his pokeball reveal an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head has a decorated crest that is nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Its beak and legs are pink, and there three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe on each foot. Behind each eye is an angular black marking.

"Wow that is nice pokemon!" said Mimi as Ash was ready for battle

"Pidgeot Aerial ace!" Ash said as Pidgeot flies at the ogremon and its body becomes surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into him.

"Score one for Pidgeot!" said Tk but they notice the trees were cut Devimon was seen with the Leomon, Tai and Agumon but he is angry

"I had to do everything myself to blast this pest!" said Devimon as Leomon looks at them

"I will destroy them." said Leomon as Tai, Ash, Sora, Mimi and Tk are united

"What?" said Tai

Leomon: Everyone. Agumon tries spitting a Pepper Breath, but manages only to produce a small flame from his mouth. Leomon shoots his Fist of the Beat King attack, blasting him backwards.

"Now the boy." said Leomon

"Yes, and then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me!" said Devimon as Ash sttod beside Tai

"Not a chance Pidgeot Brave bird!" Ash said as Pidgeot pulls in its wings and dives down at Leomon like a missile, its body bursting into flames. Then, it pulls out its wings, its body becomes surrounded by a blue aura, and it slams into the Leomon. When the glow fades, light blue sparks run up Pidgeot's wings as it takes recoil damage.

"Did we get him Ash!" said Sora as Leomon was up "Only injured him more..." Ash see him makes it to punch Tai but Tai's digivice falls out of his pocket.

"What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it!" said Devimon as Ash brings out his master digivice "Back off" Ash said but The digivice gives off a massive burst of light, driving the darkness out through Leomon's back.

"The black gear! The light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon!" said Agumon

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?" said Tai

"I am free of Devimon's powers!" said Leomon as Tai indicates his digivice. "Leomon, do you know what this thing is?" Ash asked him about his device

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the digi-destined! The digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else. but you are different Ash you are the digimaster" said Leomon

"That's right. But you are no match for me!" said Devimon as He gestures, and the beds all fall sharply downwards.

"Do not harm them!" He shoots his attack and blows up Devimon's platform. Devimon has to fly upwards to escape, but loses control over the beds in the process.

"Leomon is helping us! We're going to be fine!" said Tentomon

"This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend?" said Devimon as Leomon knew

"Ogremon!" said Leomon

"Here, Leomon!" as Ogremon leaps forward, and Leomon blocks his bone club with his sword. "Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies, and you will never know true power." said Ogremon

"You may defeat me, but the digi-destined and the last digimaster will be out of your reach!" said Leomon

"No!" said Tai as Ash stop him "He's right i'll take Sora, Mimi and Tk out of here we must leave!" Ash said

"Yes! Go now!" Leomon drives his sword into the edge of the patch of ground where Tai and Agumon are standing. It falls into the ocean, and begins to drift away.

"Why?" Tai said

"You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!" Leomon repled as Ogremon leaps at him again, and Leomon blasts him back.

"You can escape too!" said Tai

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you!" said Leomon

"Be careful!" said Tai as for Ash was making a boat but how did he do it so fast "Come let's go guys" said Ash as Sora and Mimi hop on "Ash how did you

.." as Sora wants to know "Later Sora we need to leave" as Ash see Tk coming then Ogremon show up "You ain't going anywhere child" said Ogremon as he's going for Tk "Pikachu Electro ball!" Ash said as Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumps into the air and flings the orb at the Ogremon send him flying

"Thanks Ash" said Tk as they are in the boat "No" as Devimon sneaks up behind him. "I knew there is something about you now I should get rid of you!" as Devimon is making a strike Leomon whirls around with his sword, but Devimon is too fast, "Ash go!" said Leomon as Ash nodded pushes the boat then starts bringing out greninja to pull the the boat as Ash heard Devimon lunges with his claw so did Tai.

"Feel the Touch of Evil!" said Devimon as Leomon scream "Leomon!" shouted Tai him and Agumon drift too far away to be of any more help. now Devimon, Ogremon and a re-possessed Leomon stand atop Infinity Mountain.

"The digi-destined survived our first encounter, but it won't be the last - I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans. They must be destroyed! Will you do this for me, Leomon?" said Devimon

"Your every order, I shall obey." said Leomon

"Ogremon i had a job for you find the boy and bring him to me...Alive" he said to him

 **that's it for chapter 5 of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the top of infinity mountain then a hotel show appearance of devimon, Leomon, Ogremon and Pidgeot also add Ash's friendship to Tk now a romance of him with Sora and Mimi and the story still continues so enjoy**


	6. chapter 6

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **6**

 **The Dancing Digimon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

On the top of Mount Infinity stands Devimon.

"I, Devimon, have completely separated those 8 brats and their pesky digimon and a rodent. That is until two days that Tai caught up with Matt and Izzy, but I'll make sure they never find their other friends. Especially with the plans I have for Ash, Sora, Mimi, Tk and Joe on that lovely day, the Bakemon holiday." as He laughs.

Somewhere floating on the water is Joe and Gomamon on Joe's bed and Joe is hanging over the front. "There's one thing I've learned in Digi-World, beds don't make good boats." as He turns around and sees Gomamon eating.

"Uh!" Joe said as Gomamon pops some food into his mouth.

"Wha!?" He hops to his bag.

"Did I just hear you eating again?!" said Joe as Gomamon nodded "Mm hm." he replied

"Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food since we don't know when we'll find land?! I told you that we'd need to ration which means to save food for later, as in much later!" Joe said bieng sarcastic

"But it is later, Joe. You told me that twenty minutes ago." Gomamon said as Joe grabs Gomamon and starts shaking him.

"Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is still some food in the bag!" shout Joe as He stops shaking.

"Well no, since you can't handle eating and floating in the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Besides I need food to digivolve in case we run into bad digimon." Gomamon tells Joe but He shakes Gomamon again.

"So have we seen any bad digimon? No! if I starve who are you gonna protect?!" Joe shouted He stops shaking and jumps to the boat front to throw up. Gomamon walks to his side.

"That's enough about food." said Gomamon

"Oh!" said Joe as Gomamon rubs Joe's back. "Things'll get better soon, hang in there buddy." then He sees a crate in the water floating to them.

"Huh?" said both

"That crate is gonna hit us! Ah." said Gomamon looking at the crate "Maybe it's full of fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candies, soda!" said Joe

"I wish." Gomamon said then Joe shakes Gomamon again.

"You wish!? We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours!" said Joe bieng sarcastic again "You're strong when you're hungry." said Gomamon

"Starvation is a good motivator." Joe said as The box is right next to the bed. "Looks like we'll need a jackhammer to open this. Hm, let's see, um!" but suddenly Ogremon breaks through the box.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" they screamed

"Ogremon!" said Gomamon "Right ya little digi-pest! Pummel Whack!" He swings and misses as Joe and Gomamon jump up. He laughs maniacally. He swings and misses again.

"Pummel Whack!" He keeps on swinging and Joe and Gomamon duck or jump when he does. Ogremon smacks the middle of the bed breaking it.

"Ah!!" they said "Come out of the sea! Marching Fishes!" said Gomamon as Four little fish jump from the water and attack Ogremon.

"I'm not scared of some stinkin' fish!" said Ogremon as More fish hit him. "On second thought that really hurt!" he said as Joe is on a small section of bed.

"What powerful force could cause this evil digimon to be driven back and out-muscled by a bunch of small fish?" said Joe as Gomamon is on another section of bed.

"When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the downfall of the big and powerful." said Gomamon

"Rah! Get off me!" Ogremon said as He punches the fish into the water. "Then again sometimes they haven't got a chance." said Gomamon

"And neither do we!" said Joe

"And now for you meeks." said Ogremon

"Ahhh!" he screamed as Ogremon starts to swing at Joe who covers his head. then Gomamon changes "Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" as Ikkakumon shows up

"You're bigger now, I'm so scared..not! Here's some hand-to-hand Pummel Whacking." Ogremon shout as He punches at Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" ikkakumon fires then Ogremon holds up his bone in front of him and the missile pushes him down.

"Joe! You gotta climb up on my back!" as Joe did but Ogremon gets up. Ikkakumon swims away with Joe on his back. He starts to get out of the box then sees the water beneath him. "Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you get! Fraidy cats! Come back and fight! I dare ya! Come on!" said Ogremon

"Oh man, I don't like adventure. I'm a stay at home and read kinda guy. Huh?" said Joe as Ikkakumon ain't looking good

"I'm tired, hungry, sinking..." it's true he is sinking

"Sinking is bad. Ikkakumon, hey wait a minute, I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal." Joe said but Ikkakumon glows and Joe falls into the water. as Gomamon sinks. Underwater Joe kicks and punches the water to stay up but sinks faster. Gomamon sinks slowly too.

On an island Ash is setting up camp with Tk, Pikachu, Patamon, Mimi and Palmon are helping him out "Here Ash, Patamon and I got more firewood." said Tk as Ash smiled and patted his head

"Thanks Little Buddy now we just wait for Sora to come back with fish." said Ash

"Ash is right as long as we work together nothing separated us." Mimi said now at the lake Sora throws out a fish line and Biyomon hops over to her.

"Sora is fishing. Sora is fishing. Catch anything?" said Biyomon

"Not yet, gimme time, I'm hoping to catch something big for everyone." said Sora waiting

"I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine but why can't you have Ash's food he packed." said Biyomon

"Please, I know how hungry you can get. But i don't want to drain Ash out of food he packed during his journey. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right?" said Sora

"Well, since you put it that way, do you really think you can make a big catch?" said Biyomon until Something takes the bait underwater.

"Oh look! Maybe there's one now!" said Biyomon

"Oh. Oh boy! It feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure!" said Sora as She pulls it in.

"Pull harder!" said Biyomon

"I'm trying to!" Sora replied She gets up while pulling.

"Let me help!" said Biyomon as She grabs Sora and pulls. then Joe comes up from the string.

"Help!!" said Joe

"Oh my, that's a person. Joe!" said Sora as They pull harder. Gomamon pops up behind Joe and pushes. "Come let's get him to camp" said Sora as they take Joe to the camp as Ash spots them while he's making supper "Oh my Arcues it's Joe!" as Ash and the others help out. Next to a fire Joe sleeps and Ash, Pikachu, Tk, Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon talk.

"Then a large crate drifted over to us and Ogremon popped out and attacked us." said Gomamon

"Goodness, how horrible." said Sora

"It was, but I digivolved and we escaped him, but then my strength left me. I just couldn't seem to keep my energy up." Gomamon said as he remembered sinking

(Flashback)

Gomamon was sinking in the water. "The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper." said Gomamon as He opens his eyes and sees Joe.

"And when I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Joe nearby. He was unconscious at the time and sinking fast." Gomamon swims over to him.

"I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And that's about the time your fishing line hit me. So I grabbed that line and wrapped it around Joe and hung on until ya pulled us in."

(End flashback.)

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay." said Mimi

"But I'm worried about Joe." he said

"You are?" said Palmon

"Joe's gonna be just fine, Gomamon." said Sora as Tk agreed "Sora's right on that." said Tk

"Well yes, physically, but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out, he needs to rebuild his self-confidence." said Gomamon

"How can we help him?" said Biyomon as Ash returns with supper "Here guys." said Ash as they are enjoying thier food "Thsnks Ash for the way you made food so great." said Tk

"no problem." Ash said as Sora was in deep thinking about Ash "How did he got all the ingredients that fast...was there something about Ash that i never know?" she said then she spoke to him

"Ash you had good suggestions how can we make Joe better." Sora asked as Ash chuckie with a smile

"Very simple, we just make him our leader." as they heard him said that Joe wakes up. "Huh? Oh." He grabs his glasses and puts them on.

"uh, hey, where's Ogremon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" as He looks around.

"He's gone." said Biyomon

"But we've got a bigger problem, we can't find the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us, Joe." said Sora

"Wha?!" said Joe was stunned "I'm for him!" said Gomamon

"And me!" said Biyomon agreed with Gomamon "Not me, I am not a leader." said Joe

"Ya have to! You're the strongest one here." Sora replied then Gomamon and Biyomon nodded "Mm hm. Not to mention the bravest." said Biyomon

"Come on Joe, remember how ya fought the Unimon?" said Gomamon

"Hm...I am brave." He gets up. "You're right! I am the bravest one here!" said Joe as he start walking "Well let's not get too carried away." said Tk

"Oh, but if I fail who will save you or me?" said Joe

"Ash of course or My fish line? Uh he he he he he he he." said Sora as they laugh suddenly A bell is chimed.

"Huh?" as They look over and see a building on the mountain top covered by fog. "Did you hear anything?" said Joe as The fog clears and they see a churchlike structure.

"Yeah, it seemed to come from up there." said Mimi

"What do you suppose it is?" said Patamon

"Looks kinda like a church." said Sora looking at it "Wherever there's a church there's usually people, maybe our friends!" said Joe

"Someone should check it out." said Sora as Biyomon starts to fly. "I'll go!" she said ready

"Wait Biyomon!" said Sora

"Huh?" Biyomon was confused "Joe's our leader now." said Sora as Joe look at her "Wha?" he said

"Well, lead us." she said

"What if we see a bad digimon? I uh, I need a moment. Okay." as They walk up the side. "Hup, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four." said Joe

"Must you keep up that army march dribble?" said Sora as they continue walking "Halt." They stop and see the church.

"Notice anything?" Joe said as they look "It all looks sorta familiar to me. As if it's a place I've dreamed about or deja vu, you know like we've been here before." said Sora

"You're right, this definitely looks like he part of the island that broke away." said Joe

"Yeah." said Tk

"Yep, so we should find everyone else or at least some other people taking shelter in that church." said Joe

"You're assuming quite a bit there." Sora replied

"Fine! That's my opinion!" Joe said to Sora "I'm just giving you another view." Sora chuckled

"I'm the leader here!" Joe shouted as he is marching "Okay, excuse me." Sora replied as Joe stomps to the church. "Let's move out!" said Joe

"Wow. We've created a monster." said Sora

"Hey ya think a black gear got him?" said Gomamon makes Sora laughs.

"Gomamon." said Sora

"Okay step lively now troops, let's have no stragglers. Here's the church." said Joe

"Who's going in?" said Biyomon

"What are you waiting for?" Sora asked Joe "Uh!" he said "What's wrong?" said Palmon

"Well, boss?" said Mimi

"Hm" said Joe

"Joe, you're the leader! Do ya want me to take a peek?" Gomamon replied "No! I don't want you taking a peek! I can't wait to go in there!" Joe said as He marches away.

"I think it worked." said Patamon as They giggle. Joe walks along the wall side. "Okay, I'm afraid." joe said in his mind as He looks over the corner and sees people dancing.

"I was right, just a normal group of people." Joe runs back to the others. "Oh hey guys! Whoa!" He trips. "there are people in the church! Dancing! Badly, I might add." said Joe

"Huh?" they are confused as They look over the corner and see the dancing people. "There are people, they're dancing and they're wearing masks like it's, Halloween." said Sora as A man in a mask moves closer to the kids.

"Hallow what?"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" they screamed The man opens the church doors. "Tk we should go see how Ash is doing." said Mimi as Tk agreed and wslk off without Sora notice

"They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday." said Bakemon

"It reminds me of Halloween!" said Joe remembering the holiday "We'd love to have you join us." as They walk to the front of the church.

"We don't have a lot of young people around and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some, fun." said the man then They stop. "Like trick-or-treat? You do that for Bakemon?" Joe asked as The man turns around.

"Yes."

"Wait, Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon said

"Yes."

"But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends he's like a loser."

"You got that right." Biyomon said "Don't you come in here and tell us who to honor or not!" said the man

"Now, now." said Gomamon

"Back off." said Biyomon

"You're a little touchy. We just wanna know when the trick-or-treating starts." Sora tells him "You're not afraid?" said the man

"Uh, uh. No." they said to him "Well you should be, because it's a trick." His mask starts to crack. they all stare as The mask cracks and his body falls revealing a Bakemon.

"And you're the treat!" said Bakemon "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" they screamed seeing it "The masked man was the evil digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form." said Gomamon

"Bakemon!" said Biyomon

"It is Bakemon!" Gomamon replied now The look at the other people as they turn around they turn into more Bakemon. The Bakemon chase the kids. They bust through the front door and see the people standing there. "The dancers, who I bet are ghosts too!" said Sora as They turn into Bakemon.

"Ahhh!" The Bakemon surround them. "Spiral Twister!" as The Bakemon avoid the green fire. Gomamon runs to them. "Gomamon digivolve to!" but Gomamon trips.

"Gomamon!"

"I need food, you were right I should've saved some earlier." said Gomamon

"Biyomon digivolve!" She grabs her stomach and falls. "Biyomon." said Sora as she caught her "I'm hungry too, can't digivolve" she said

"Aahhhh!" they screamed The Bakemon surround them.

"Let me go!" said Sora

"Allergic! Ow! I'm allergic to pain!" said Joe as they were caught "Get in there!" said the first bakemon as He throws Gomamon in jail.

"You too!" the second one throws Biyomon in. They close the gate and laugh. In the main room the Bakemon are around Joe and Sora who are tied onto the table. "Okay, don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong." said Joe

"Okay." said Sora

"I don't wanna be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school!" said Joe as Two Bakemon carrying salt and pepper salt Joe and Sora.

"And pepper." said the second

"More?" said the first "Why not." as they continue using salt and pepper Joe sneezes.

"Salt and pepper? You're not really gonna eat us, are you?" said Sora

"You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what the right seasonings can do." said Bakemon

"You think we can finagle him to dine on someone a bit bigger?" said Joe

"What kinda fiend is this guy? We're just kids." said Sora as Joe was nervous "I got one...ASH HELP US!!!!!!" he screamed

At the camp Ash was feeding his pokemon including Palmon and Patamon "Ash when will Sora and Joe come I'm getting worried..." Mimi said but Ash sense something isn't right "Mimi come on Sora and Joe are in danger." said Ash as Mimi puffed don't want to go but she need to save her friends "Tk. you and Patamon stay here and guard the camp" Ash replied

"Yes sir!" said Tk as Ash, Pikachu, Mimi and Palmon are off In the dungeon. "There must be a way outta here." said Biyomon

"Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places." said Gomamon

"There's not much room to look in this place."

"Hey!" said Biyomon as She looks at the sleeping guard. "What?" said Gomamon was confused "We may be able to trick the guard and escape." said Biyomon

"We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given, he doesn't look too smart." said Gomamon

"Right, so first we have to try and wake him up." said Biyomon

"Hm, how are we gonna do that? Look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log." said Gomamon

"We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape." Biyomon tells Gomamon "Uh huh." he said

"But I'm all outta ideas." said Biyomon as Gomamon has a idea "I think I have just the thing." He picks up a pebble and throws it at the bubble Bakemon makes and it wakes him up.

"Hey! What's the idea?!" said Bakemon

"So when do ya start?" said Gomamon

"Start what?" he said "Start taunting us, ya floating bad of wind." said Gomamon

'Wha?" said the bakemon

"You give bad digimon a bad name." said Biyomon

"But I haven't learned how to taunt anyone yet." said Bakemon

"It's easy, you just find out what we want and don't let us have it." said Biyomon

"Huh?" said Bakemon

"Here's how ya taunt. We're starving and wanna eat so you show us food but don't give it to us, got it?" said Gomamon

"I think I gotcha, you know I might've got some bananas." said Bakemon

"Then taunt us with them, come on." said Biyomon

"Okay." said Bakemon as He takes out the bananas."How's this? Mm, looks good doesn't it?" He starts to eat one. "I can't see. Uh, come a little closer." said Gomamon

"Huh? Here?"

"You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can't really see ya." said Biyomon as He moves closer. "You bet, see." said Bakemon but They pull him to the bars and beat him. They eat the bananas.

"That was a pretty good idea." said Gomamon as they heard clapping and saw Ash, pikachu, Mimi and Palmon "You two already escaped before we come to the rescue." said Pikachu

"Never get between a digimon and his meal." as Biyomon gives pikachu a wink made him blushed

In the main room.

"you don't wanna eat me, I'm mostly gristle anyway." said Joe

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying they should eat me first?" said Sora

"Oh can't you see it's curtains for both of us?" Joe replied "Go have your pity party somewhere else!" said Sora

"Munching you both will be a treat!" said the Bakemon

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The Bakemon fly up in front of them chanting. "We're scary ghosts! We like to fool! Now it's time to chew on you! Now it's time to chew on you!" They turn into one giant Bakemon who turns around with giant blue claws.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" they screamed suddenly "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" Lord Bakemon moves in closer to the screaming Joe and Sora. Ikkakumon breaks through the floor. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" said Birdramon

"Decidueye use spirit shackle!" Ash said as Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fires it atLord Bakemon

"Your timing couldn't be better!" said Joe

"Go get Bakemon!" said Sora as Lord Bakemon backs away. "Come on over here" said Mimi as Sora and Joe run out of the church.

"While we get outta here!" said Sora as Lord Bakemon pushes Decidueye, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Birdramon threw the doors. Mimi, Sora and Joe watch from behind gravestones.

"Aahhhh!" they shouted

"Harpoon Torpedo!" but Lord Bakemon grabs the missile and throws it behind him. "Meteor Wing!" He blows off the attack. "Needle spray!" Lord Bakemon leaped up "Quick use leaf blade!" Ash said as Decidueye's wing form a blade going to strike but miss

"Whoa." said Joe "He's sure puttin' up a good fight." said Sora Another torpedo is shot and thrown. "Lord Bakemon is tough." said Mimi He avoids another fire.

"His power comes from evil but I know good can beat him with time." said Joe lord Bakemon avoids the needles

"What if it's too late?" said Sora Lord Bakemon leaped away from Decidueye

"It's never too late to fight evil, but we have to weaken Lord Bakemon to help our friends prevail." said Joe

,"We? You're the leader, not me!" said Sora

"Don't be a quitter! Ash is over there helping our friends and he never quits." said Joe

"But what makes you think that we can beat him?" said Mimi

"I once saw a show about this roman physicist, he believed that repeating a phrase helps you focus mind over matter." said Joe

"Let's focus on running." said Sora

"No, we focus on making Bakemon lose his power." said Joe

"Okay, you're in charge. Start focusing." said Sora as Joe closes his eyes and puts his hands together in front of his face. "Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. You can jump in any time now. Now help!" said Joe

"Right but, I dunno, that is I just didn't, oh well." said Sora She takes off her hat and Joe taps it with a stick.

"Yeah, we'll use my lucky hat." said Sora as Joe babangs the hat like a drum "Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power." then Lord Bakemon slowly shrinks. "Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power." said Joe

"Joe, Bakemon is getting weaker! I believe it's working!" said Sora

"You're right!" said Mimi

"Bakemon better pick his fights more carefully, we won!!!!" said Joe as Togemon punches Lord Bakemon then Ikkakumon shoots another torpedo.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon "Now use spirit shackle!" said Ash as Decidueye used sprit shackle "Take a hint, hit the highway!" said Joe as Lord Bakemon explodes.

"A ha ha! We gotcha! A ha ha!" said Joe

"Way to go guys! You got Bakemon!" said Sora as Decidueye, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Birdramon laugh. suddenly The ground cracks.

"It's an earthquake!" said Joe

"But we're not shaking." said Mimi as They look in the crack and sees black gears. "Uh-oh, those are black gears!" said Sora then The gears stop turning. "Lots of 'em, huh?" said Joe they see The gears fall off the sides.

"Now we're shaking!" Sora said

"Wow, I'm sure glad those black gears broke." said Joe

"And I'm glad Bakemon's gone. Looks it's Infinity Mountain." said Sora

"And that's where we're going guys if we stay here more Bakemon will come." said Ash as he is gatheringhis camp equipment.

"Yeah i agreed with Ash." said Tk as Sora walks over to him "Ash thanks for saving me out there." said Sora as Ash chuckled "it was nothing really you should thank..." Ash wss cut off when Sora hugged him "The i should thank is you." she said as Ash accept her hug

"We better go Sora

" said Ash as Birdramon flies off the island with Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Tk, Patamon, Mimi and Palmon on her foot. now Ikkakumon jumps off with Joe on his head into the water.

"Maybe our friends are there, guys." ssid Joe

"I hope so." said Mimi They fly and swim to Infinity Mountain

 **that's it for chapter 6** **of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the church and had their encounter with Bakemon now on thier wsy to infinity mountain hoping they can stop Devimon for good and the story still continues so enjoy**


	7. chapter 7

' **Pokémonxdigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **chapter** **7**

 **DigiBaby Boom**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and digimon thanks for all the support you give me of the stories I did in the years and I'll be doing more of the stories you all remember and this is a new story I made where ash is in the digital with new friends but lead to enemies beyond imagination but will he return to his home dimension or help his friends on their journey so enjoy this story Ashxsoraxmimi**

At the mountain in infinity island Devimon was furious of the previous fails of Ogremon and corrupt Leomon "You have failed me.

"I'm sorry master." said Leomon

"We almost had them Devimon and then j..." as Devimon choking ogremon and lifting him "No wait I can explain." said Ogremon

"Spare me your excuses." he said to him

"Yes master please please just put me down" as Devimon drops Ogremon "Thank you master." said Ogremon as Devimon: laughs at the other island Ash, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Pikachu, Biyomon, Gomamon and Palmon were setting up camp while Tk and Patamon were swimming at the lake near the waterfall

"uh boy Patamon I like swimming and everything but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants!" said Tk

"I think my wings shrunk!" said Patamon as they were done TK puts on shirt "Wow! Look at all the water. Somebody must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn't washout our way of finding the others. Do..on't worry about me Patamon, I'm not scared of being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick and" as Tk starts crying as Ash came over

"Hey little buddy no tears ok we will find them and your brother." Ash said as Tk calms down snd looks at Ash "You really think so Ash?" he said

"Of course it's gonna take more then some freakshow in horns separate us we keep going and don't give up till it's over!" Ash replied as Tk was better "Thanks Ash it's good thing we met you." he said as Ash gives him a thumb up

"Poor little TK I wish I could help. What would Biyomon do if she was here?" as he remembers

[FLASHBACK]

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon"

[END FLASHBACK]

"I want to fly high in the sky too but somehow I can't seem to digivolve" as Ash and Tk heard him

"Hey" said Tk

"I want to fly too. I want to digivolve." said Patamon

"To what?" Sora asked as she was walking to them and heard everything "Huh?" Patamon has no clue

"I mean what will you digivolve into? Didn't they tell you at Digimon School or something?" said Tk

"Oh well I won't actually know until I do digivolve and find out what I am." said Patamon

"Wow! So it's a mystery!" said Tk as Ash was thinking "Hmmm...It is possible Patamon was different than the other digimon your digivolve could be special patamon " said Ash

"Maybe he digivolve into something like this: Porkymon with super strong oink attack and the power to um... oink." said Mimi

"Uh... maybe." said Patamon

"Hm well how 'bout: Hogmon super hog smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this. *snorts*" said Joe as Ash sighed

"I am not sure Patamon is a pig Mimi and Joe!" Ash said to them

"well It's ok to be one." said Mimi

"Ash is right, I'm sure it is especially for pigs but that's not me." said Patamon but Next to a track a train horn blows from somewhere

"Hey I hear a train coming. I bet you we can jump on and ride the caboose all the way back to summer camp." said Tk

"I thought I felt something." said Patamon

"Um...maybe it's an invisible train." said Sora

"Did a train go by?" said Biyomon

"If it did it's the most silentest most invisiblest train ever so come on let's go." said Gomamon

"Go where?" said Palmon and Patamon

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll know when we get there." said Tk as the group are traveling on the train then Arrive in a town made of baby toys "Wow! This is the best! Let's find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy." said Tk

"They make candy from cotton?" said Patamon as Ash chuckled "Oh I bet there's popcorn and snow cones and soft pretzels and ice cream uh...and candy!!!" said Tk

"Oh boy! Let's go see." said Mimi

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" said Tk as they are running "Wait up guys!" said Joe as the others are laughing

"Hey guys, check this out!" as they're Both start bouncing "Wow uhuh" as they land "Watch us scream." when they Fall down laughing

"The streets feel like they're made out marshmallows." said Sora

"Real squishy." said pikachu

"Hey you thinking all of those toys fall off of trees?" Patamon asked

"Oh, uh huh." Tk thought

"But we can't just lie here forever can we? I guess we'd better keep looking around. Wait a minute I hear some strange noises over there." said Ash as they follow the noise

"Uh huh. Let's check it out. Cradles, lots of 'em. What now?" Tk said to them

"Botamon it's a baby digimon." said Gomamon

"A baby! He's so soft!" said Mimi

"That's cause he was just born." Palmon tells them "What about the other ones? What's this one called?" Tk asked

"That's Punimon." said Patamon

"Puni, puni." it said "Puny is right. He's microtiny *chuckles* Huh what's with this one. Looks more like a grandpa with a big beard." said Tk

"Oh come on now TK, you don't mean that. This is a little baby Yuramon. He's looking right at you." Patamon said to him as Yuramon sneeze three times

"Hey Patamon what are these?" pikachu replies looking at the eggs "What are what? Oh that's a digiegg." he said to pikachu

"Hey no way!" said Joe

"It's the egg of a digimon." said Gomamon

"I like the pretty pins but are you saying that digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens?" said Tk

"We don't grow in the ground." said Biyomon

"even Devimon?" said Mimi hides behind Ash "Uh... unfortunately, what's this? It looks like instructions. It's written in Digicode. It says rub gently." said Patamon

"Rub gently?" said Sora, Tk, Mimi and Joe

"rub what I wonder." said Gomamon ad Tk picks up the egg "You think maybe we're supposed to rub the egg? Wow!" said Tk

"Why not give it a try?" Ash replied

"Maybe a digital genie will come out. I'm gonna wish for a new skateboard." said Tk as he rubs it "Hey!" as the egg hatch the cradle appears "It just hatched. Now we need to find him his own cradle." said Sora was surprised

"I'll see if there's an extra one" ss Patamon rubs it the Egg turns into a cradle "Oh so that's how it works." he said

"You saying you didn't know where you came from until now?" Tk replied

"TK can you remember things from when you were a baby?" said Patamon

"Uh hum well these pretty shapes and colors remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny and I was playing with blocks but I fell over or something and I remember I was crying, but there was someone there with me, someone, I don't know exactly who, maybe my brother Matt, anyway somebody picked me up and I stopped crying." Tk thought as he remembers

[FLASHBACK]

"'Atta boy." said young matt as he helps yonger tk up

[END FLASHBACK]

"that's 'bout all. I guess I don't remember either." he said

"You see?" said Patamon

"Ok so it's not so easy remembering stuff from being a baby, at least I know I didn't hatch from an egg. Let's go hatch some more digieggs. Not that there's anything wrong with hatching from an egg." Tk replied but Ash has a bad feeling "only question was who's watching over them?" he said

(At a nearby stream)

(Digimon Analyser)

Elecmon: Super thunder strike. I am Elecmon, caretaker of baby digimon. Don't cross wires with me.

(End of D.A.)

"That's fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishies, everyone out of the water, let's go. This outta be enough to feed those little mouths for quite awhile. Come on let's go that's it." said Elecmon was carrying the fish to feed the baby digimon was actually thier caretaker

"Hey! What's wrong? Are you hungry? That must be it. Oh you had an accident. Hey Patamon I could use some help over here." said Mimi as the group got problems ss the baby digimon are hungry

"Sorry TK not now! Don't cry. Aw I'm sorry, feel better. I am busy here." said Patamon

"But I don't know anything about babies. Hey come back!" said Joe as hehe was chasing after one

"Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not. Huh my babies are all crying. Hold on babies, I'm coming. Intruders! Invaders! Well I'll teach them. Get away from them."

"Look Patamon!" said Tk ss Patamon looked

"Oh my!" he said

"Super thunder strike!" said Elecmon as he used Super thunder strike then krookodile appeared saved patamon as the strike hits him but no affect

"Thanks Krookodile!" said Patamon

"no problem Patamon!" he said to him "Boy he's angry." said Ash looking at Elecmon

"No kidding!" said pikachu

"Super thunder strike!" he said as pikachu cancel it with iron tail

"Hey watch where you're aiming that thing! You could have hurt somebody!" Tk said to Elecmon

"Of course I could have. That's what I was trying to do." he tells Tk

"But why would you want to do anything to hurt us." Biyomon tells him but not happy "Because I saw you playing with my babies you interlopers." ssid Elecmon

"Sure they played with them but what's that got to do with you?" Sora replied "Yeah!" Mimi agreed with Sora on this one

"Uh uh uh uh, you barbarians always making the same mistake. I'm not some ordinary digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatching ground and nursery, a very special place where all digimon start their lives and I'm a very special digimon entrusted with caring for each and every single one of them." exclaimed Elecmon

"Well you don't have to play Mr. Big Shot and fry us." said Patamon

"I was only trying to protect my babies now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you two are trespassing. You must leave!" Elecmon replied

"Now now don't get all puffy." said Patamon but elemon was not happy "Wha don't call me puffy!" The two start fighting

"Patamon no!" said Tk as they the fight continues "This is not great i know going here is a mistake." said Joe as Pikachu looks at him "Joe you just agreed with it." said pikachu

"This is very bad, he's digivolving." said Tk as Patamon hits him

"That hurt!" said Elecmon

"What's going on? We don't want to fight. What do we do? Wow they're fighting worse then Matt and me and they're not even brothers. STOP IT!!!" Tk shouted

"Huh?" they said

"Fighting's no good for solving problems all you did was mess up your fur and scare the babies." Tk tells them

"My fur looks fine." said Elecmon

"I'm so sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare you." said Patamon but Elecmon was not happy "Hey punk, you'd better leave those babies alone. Don't even talk to them. Got it?" he said

"You know what I heard Poyo? Trying to hard to act grown up is a sign of immaturity." said Palmon

"what was that? Hey you got something to say to me then say it to my face. Don't talk behind my back. Come on, out with it you little walking fungus arm, flower head. Tell me or don't you have the guts."

"Not again." said Ash

"TK can I? Can I please teach this arrogant digimon a lesson?" said Patamon

"You're the one who's going to learn something." said Elecmon

"You guys really have to do this?" said Tk

"Yes!" they said to him

"Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I got a great way to solve this." as TK is now wearing a green robe "And now, in that corner, the defending champion, Elecmon. And now, over in the other corner, the challenger and most excellent digimon, Patamon. All right let the tug-a-war begin. On your mark, get set, and go! Keep going pull harder!" said Tk ss the tug-of-war begin

"That's tk's plan?" said Mimi as Ash chuckled "I like his idea also liked how you made Tk a green robe Sora." Ash said as Sora blushed

"Thanks Ash." she said

"What am I doing this for?" said Elecmon pulling the rope "I won't let him beat me!" Patamon said in his thoughts as Tk's digivice was bepping

"Come on, come on." said Tk as Patamon pulls then Elecmon goes flying into a giant rubber block "Uh Elecmon are you ok? Elecmon?" said Tk

"Ok I give up." he said

"And the winner is Patamon." said Tk as the group start cheering

"Yeah." said Patamon

"Yeah you did it kid, you're the terror of the tug-a-war." said Elecmon

"Want to try it one more time?" said Patamon

"Nope, you beat me fair and square. It's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village. I'm really sorry Patamon, there's no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you but I've been so upset about things around here. Ever since the island split apart I've been expecting a fight and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize." said Elecmon

"At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me for the time I painted our kitty cat." said Tk

"You know you're a lot stronger then you look kid, I'm impressed." said Elecmon

"You know they say you can't tell a cover by the size of its book or something like that." said Patamon

"Sure, well forget about the sayings, you're great at tug-a-war. Hey, take a look around; someday all of this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You'll raise up some fine digimon here just like your old man." said Elecmon

"Elecmon he's not here to raise babies." said pikachu

"You're not? I mean of course you're not I was just... " Everyone starts laughing "oh I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies; well you won't rest much if you do that." he said

"Yeah, sounds great Elecmon. By the way how do we get to that mountain?" said Ash

"Infinity Mountain?" said Elecmon

"Yes." they said

"You actually want to climb up there?" he tells them

"Yes!" said Tk

"That's really not a good idea! You need special tools, custom hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy and snakes and bugs and oh big bugs..." as they see Mimi and Joe fainted

"Here we go again?" said Gomamon as him and palmon runs to them "And there's Devimon." said Sora

"Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is, well he's an evil digimon." said Elecmon

"We know but I have to ask him about my brother and everyone else." said Tk

"But he won't just tell you, you'll have to fight him." Elecmon said to him "I don't want to fight EVER!" said Tk

"Sure, right." said Elecmon but Ash stands up "I'm not backing out our fight pikachu and i will beat this oversize bat together." said Ash

"Ash Tk is right, There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon!" said Patamon

"Like asking him pretty please?" said Elecmon

"No it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it and the next thing you know you're looking at each other and laughing and your cheeks hurt like you were blowing up balloons all day. Laughing is the best part of friendship." said Tk

"That's it!" said Elecmon as he's running

"Hey wait!" said Patamon

"TK is right, it's all about laughing and being friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I've got to go over to Geeya Savanna to where the Yokamon Village is and tell everyone right away." said Elecmon

"Bye bye and be careful!" said Sora

"It's just a feeling, but I really believe in it. Thanks Ash, Sora, Mimi, Joe, TK and thank you Pikachu, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon."

"Bye bye!" said Pikachu

"Maybe he can help us and maybe I'll get back together with my brother." as Tk thinks "I just know Matt's out there somewhere. I can almost see him. But I got a yucky feeling that a lot's gonna happen between now and then." he said but back at infinity mountain

All but one of their digimon have digivolved. I must destroy this last one before it is too late. Uh I cannot believe it has come to this, still as long as one of those cursed children is lost I am pleased. Leomon!" said Devimon

"Master." said Leomon

"I leave this to you." said Devimon

"As you wish my lord." said Leomon

"What shall I do master. What task do you have for me?" said Ogremon

Devimon: Nothing for the moment my loyal servant. But soon a battle shall rage and you must be prepared to eliminate that child and his comrade." said Devimon

"I understand my lord. This time I will not fail you." said Ogremon

"No this time there will be no failure. This time I shall be victorious." as Devimon Laughs at the village the group are "What is it?" Tk said as they see Botamon digivolves into Koromon in TK arms

"Hello. I'm Koromon." said Koromon

"Welcome Koromon, welcome!" ssid the baby digimon

"Congratulations on digivolving!" said Sora

"Congratulations!" said both

"Remember I'm your digimon TK and someday I'll digivolve too." said Patamon

"Why, is that bad?" said Tk

"No but..." said Patamon as Tk understands "You want to digivolve? Is that what you're saying?" he said to him "I'm just saying it might happen but I don't really want it to. I want to stay like this forever, always by your side." said Patamon

"That's awesome! We could be best friends forever and ever!" said Tk

"Of course." said Patamon

"Wow!" said Tk as Ash was over at the other side watching at the river "I bet Patamon digivolve someday." then he looks at his master digivice "But what kind of secrets you hold...do you hold the power to digivolve." Ash replied

 **that's it for chapter** **7** **of ash's digital adventure hope you enjoy it** **how ash and the others are at the Village fill of baby digimon and met Elecmon now the next chapter be coming soon but will they stop Devimon for good Also adding Voltachu in ch 8 and the story still continues so enjoy**


End file.
